A Lovely Enemy
by Lady Miya
Summary: Former Revenge comes dressed in blood. Voldemort has won the war and Ginny decides to get revenge. Hermione is captured in Severus' house. The big question is: Could you live with your enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first English fic, it approves, I promise! 

Anyway. If you fell like reading my fic, there is some things you should know:

1. I'm completely ignoring the plot of the Deathly Hollows, even if there is some stuff from the book here. The story begin in what would have been the winter on Harry's seventh year.

2. Harry is dead.

3. Rating M for further events (there are no lemons in the first chapters, but it will be!)

4. I'm not English, errors are doom to be made. Don't kill me.

5. I don't own any of the characters, or the HP-world and I don't make money on it.

Lady Miya

**Note!** Chapter has been re-beta-ed! (thank you so much Nerys)

* * *

She held him in her arms. Her friend, lover and star.

In his last breath he had told her that he loved her.

He had died before she had the chance to say the same thing.

She couldn't cry. Not now. She had to kill his killer.

Even if it would be the last thing she did.

**A Lovely Enemy**

Chapter 1

It was a night of death.

After Harry Potter had fallen Voldemort had given the rest of the fighters a choice. Follow him or die.

If you choose to die, you could do two things: wait and refuse to bow before him, or run away and wait for them to find you.

Voldemort was standing on a small hill, looking down on the people like they were ants and he was the king (well, ants have queens, but that's beside the point). A lot of the people were just standing there. Some tried to help the wounded and some tried to run away. Few succeeded.

He made himself a throne of a tree standing nearby and made himself comfortable. It was quite chilly, but then it was nearing the end of December. Christmas day to be exact. And he had just made himself the perfect Christmas gift. Now he had the world in his hands and no one could stop him. He looked at the body beside him. The body of Harry Potter. A red-haired girl held him in his arms.

Voldemort smiled. "Why don't you run away little girl? If you don't leave Harry alone, I will have to kill you."

Maybe the joy over the defeat of Potter had made him careless, but he couldn't see how this girl could hurt him. The girl kissed Harry's forehead and rose from the ground, staring at Voldemort.

"Don't think this is over yet," she hissed.

He smiled. "But I do. Saint Potter is dead. Dumbledore is dead. I got most of the Order following me. What do you think you could do?"

She didn't raise her wand. She just kept staring at him. "You have no idea."

The next minute, she was gone. Voldemort laughed. What a foolish girl! He was still smiling when Severus Snape Apparated next to him.

"My Lord," he bowed.

"Severus!" the Dark Lord said. "Tell me, how many got away?"

"Not many, perhaps… twenty. I recognised a few from the Order: Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Elphias Doge, Mundungus Fletcher… Then, a few old students: Oliver Wood, Fred and George Weasley…"

"Weasley? The red-haired blood traitors?"

"Yes."

"They had a daughter, right?"

"Yes, Ginevra Weasley, a friend of Harry Potter."

Voldemort sighted. "And I let her get away… very well, we will find all of them. It's just a matter of time…"

"Yes, my Lord."

"And you did very well, Severus. You deserve a reward."

Voldemort didn't miss the excitement in Severus's eyes. "Anything in particular you would like, Severus?"

Severus smiled. "I would like to have Potter's Mudblood friend, Granger."

"And why is that?"

"I know Lucius wants the same thing."

Just then, Lucius Malfoy came up to the hill, pulling a young woman by her arm. "My Lord! I caught Potter's friend!"

The woman aimed a kick, but missed when the blond man threw her at Voldemort's feet. She rose quickly, glaring around. She tried to adjust her robe, which was full of dirt and quite torn, but it was a pointless effort.

"Well, isn't this exciting, two Death Eaters fighting over a Mudblood. It's almost romantic."

The woman stopped her movements and stared at the three men.

"What?" Lucius looked at Severus. "Why do you want her?"

"I have my reasons," Severus smirked. "And they are better, then just torture her and kill her, because she was cleverer than my son…"

"Well, I can't see why that would be so bad? She shall die anyway!" Lucius said in a high voice.

Voldemort looked at the girl, who started to be afraid. Her big brown eyes were filled with tears.

"What do you say, miss Granger," he asked. "Do you want to die?"

She took a deep breath. "I rather die than stay with any of you!"

"_Crucio_," he said, his wand pointed at her.

She collapsed on the ground, screaming like she was on fire. He let the spell go. "I'll try again, Mudblood, do you want to die like your friend?"

He made a gesture towards the ground, where Harry's remains were.

She started to sob. "No…"

"Very well… then I will give you a choice. Which one of these gentlemen do you want to kill you?"

She looked at the men. "I promise you, Granger, you will not have to suffer… much," Lucius smiled wicked.

"I-I…" she looked at Voldemort again. "Snape."

The Dark Lord looked at her curiously. "And why is that?"

"Be-because I respected him."

"Really… was this before or after he killed Dumbledore?"

"Be-before."

"And still, you will let him kill you?"

She nodded.

"That's not fair!" Lucius yelled.

"The lady made her choice, Lucius," Voldemort said in a bored voice. "Now, express your frustrations to someone else. I want to enjoy this victory."

Lucius disappeared down the hill again. Anger in his steps.

"Watch out for him, Severus, and get the Mudblood away from my sight."

"Yes, my Lord," Severus bowed and disapparated with the witch.

Voldemort looked out over the chaos he had created. This really was a great Christmas gift.

-----

Ginny stumbled through the forest. She had to make it to the safe house. Everything had happened so fast. She had been home for the holiday, and Harry, Hermione and Ron had taken a break from whatever mission they were on and celebrated Christmas at the Burrow. This morning, she had woken up in Harry's arms. The night before, he had told her that he loved her and that he didn't know how much time they had left and that he would like to show her how much she meant to him. This night, he had died in her arms. She still couldn't cry.

They had been eating a late breakfast when her father had entered. He had told them, Voldemort had found the Order's new headquarters. Harry had taken his wand and the sword of Gryffindor and they had joined the fight. She had killed Death Eaters. It had been the first time that she took a life, but not the last. Only, it hadn't been enough to save him. She stopped, caught her breath and tried to locate her whereabouts. The safe house couldn't be far away. Then, she saw a light. She made a small smile and followed the light. A couple of minutes later she saw the cave that was the hiding place.

"Hello?" she said hesitant. She couldn't see anyone.

"Who is it?" a dark male voice asked.

"Ginny," she answered.

Then, she saw them: Fred and George, Remus and Tonks, Oliver Wood and Padma Patil.

"Are we the only ones left?" she asked in disbelieve.

Remus made a gesture for her to sit down. "Luna Lovegood and Alicia Spinnet are deeper inside the cave with Elphias Doge. He got hit by a nasty curse… We don't know if he will survive the night…"

"Oh… and that's it?"

"We will rest here for the night and see if anyone else shows up… and tomorrow… well… then we will see what we can do."

Ginny turned to Fred. "Anything about mom or dad or…"

George looked at her with an empty stare. "I saw mom and dad die… Malfoy did it…"

Fred made a wave with his arm like he wanted to hit someone, but rose instead and went to the opening of the cave.

"He saw Ron and Percy… We don't know about Charlie or Bill… or Fleur…"

"Merlin…. They had only been married for a couple of months…" Tonks held Remus's hand and he kissed her cheek.

Some tears started to fall down her cheeks and Remus helped her up. "We will go to bed… or what ever we can find here… if you would like me to stand guard, just say so."

George went over to Fred, and Ginny could see both of her brothers crying.

"My sister is dead," Padma said. "It feels like I've lost a part of me…"

"I feel the same way about Harry…" Ginny whispered.

"I will have to find my parents," Oliver looked out to the sky. "They are in America… I will go to them and tell them, they don't have to come back."

"Are you going to stay there?" Ginny asked.

"I will ask Alicia, if she will join me… Why? Do you think I'm a coward?"

"No… After all, what is there left to do here now?" Padma asked. "May I come with you?"

"Yes… Ginny?"

"I can't. I have to kill him… or die by his hand… I couldn't live with myself knowing that Harry's murderer was still out there."

The others looked at her. She knew what they were thinking. She would get herself killed. A part of her believed the same thing. That wouldn't stop her from trying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note!** Chapter has been re-beta-ed!

* * *

Chapter 2

Hermione and Severus Apparated into a small house by a lake.

"So, miss Granger… I presume you don't have a wand?" Severus looked closely at the girl.

"I don't… I think it broke when Malfoy captured me…"

"I see…" he took the girl's arm and led her into a sitting room decorated in black.

It seemed that the Potion Master was a man who liked black. Hermione sighed at the thought.

"You seem to be very calm, miss Granger," he said and put her down in a sofa.

Hermione did feel calm. She had no idea why. She should be crying her eyes out over Harry and Ron and who knew how many more. She would probably die soon, unless Severus decided he needed someone to wash the dishes or do the laundry. Or he wanted to torture her for the fun of it. Nope, Hermione had now reason to stay calm, and yet, she felt like nothing mattered anymore. Maybe it was just that. She didn't have anything left. Her parents had died a couple of months ago. They had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. She didn't even think that she could blame Voldemort for it. Harry and Ron were dead, like everyone else she knew in this world. Okay, she hadn't seen the body of, for example, Ginny, but she thought the chance of seeing her again was pretty low.

She made a small laugh. "Maybe all I have seen has made me mad."

Severus frowned. "Or maybe you haven't taken in what you have seen."

"Why do you care?"

"I… I want your help, Miss Granger."

"Help?"

"Yes…" Severus looked around to make sure no one could hear them. "You may not believe me, Miss Granger, but I'm in trouble with the Dark Lord."

"Okay… why would I care?"

"As long as I need you, you will stay alive."

"Fair point…" Hermione muttered. "But what if I don't want to live?"

"Don't you want revenge for your friends?"

"Well… yes, but…"

"That is reason enough to live, Miss Granger."

Then, she saw him. Well, she had seen him many times, but this was the first time, she saw the real Severus Snape. He was no longer her teacher with piercing black eyes, greasy hair and nasty comments. He was a human. A very lonely and bitter human.

"So, who do you want avange for?" she asked.

"First, I want to know if you'll help me."

"I still don't know what I will get from it…"

He sighed. "You will get to live and I will not torture you… if I don't have to. And maybe one day, I will fake your death, so you can escape."

She looked at him in disbelief. "Really? What about You-Know-Who?"

"What the Dark Lord doesn't know won't hurt him."

"I thought you were in his inner circle?"

"Well, yes, but… miss Granger… Hermione, I want an answer."

Hermione looked away from him and started to stare into the fire. Even if the house was black and strange, she felt that it was … cosy. Maybe it was, because of everything that had happened today, but she almost felt safe here with Severus. She couldn't sense anything bad coming from him.

"I'll help you… but first I would like to know some things."

"And I want an oath that you won't tell anyone."

"You have my word," she felt the rush of magic from the oath taking place.

"Good… do you want anything to eat or drink perhaps?"

"Maybe some tea."

"Just wait here then…" he rose and disappeared into another room.

Hermione sank deeper into the sofa. It was a bit cold and she could see through a small window that it had begun to snow. It hit her that it was still Christmas. That was just too ironic. Now was the time when the nights became shorter and the light was supposed to return. And yet, Voldemort had won. There was no light left in the world. Only darkness.

Severus returned with a tray. She could smell tea. He put the tray down and she saw some bread with cheese. She took a cup and tasted carefully. "Thank you…" she said in a small voice.

"You're welcome… but you may not thank me when you find out what you really have promised."

She put the cup down and stared at him. "What?!"

"First things first, miss Granger. I believe you wanted to know who I live to avange."

The brunette just stared at him.

He sighed and started. "I was in love once. With a girl named Lily Evans."

"Harry's mother?"

"Yes, shut up now or I will not continue."

"Well, Lily did love me in return… for a while. But I guess I didn't meet her… expectations. I may have said some dumb things too… but… she chose James Potter over me, and yes, that's why I hated him and Harry. How would you feel if you saw the eyes of your only love in the face of the one who had tormented your childhood?" His eyes were blank, but she somehow knew this was hard for him.

"Anyway, I got into the service of the Dark Lord and tried to forget her… I almost succeeded… until I found out that she and Potter were the next on the Dark Lord's 'to kill list'. I tried to convince him that she could be spared and he told me that it didn't matter to him if she lived or died… But he killed her anyway. So you can see now, who I want to avange."

"Lily…"

"Yes."

"But how could you kill Dumbledore?"

"Foolish girl… I would have guessed you had figured it out by now," he smirked.

She frowned. "Well… I just… Harry said that he overheard you talking to Draco about some oath…"

Severus made a sound that could almost be a laugh. "Well, yes, but maybe you should be thinking about how Dumbledore appeared last year."

"He looked… sick."

"And the Gryffindor Know-It-All states the obvious."

Hermione ignored him. "Was he dying?"

This time Severus laughed. A cold empty laugh. "Yes, girl, he might have lasted another month, if I hadn't killed him."

"But…" Hermione stared at him.

"Why didn't I tell anyone? Well, I guess I didn't want to be killed. Do you truly believe that anyone in the Order would have believed me?"

"But… you could…"

"It doesn't matter anymore. They are all dead!" he sank back in the armchair.

Hermione swallowed. "So… what now?"

"Now, I will show you, were you can sleep, and then, I will lock myself away and drown my misery in alcohol."

He rose.

"But… you haven't told me what I'm supposed to help you with!"

"Tomorrow. We have already talked too much."

He took her wrist and dragged her upstairs into a small bedroom. The ceiling was leaning and the moon was shining gently through a small window. The room had one small bed, a nightstand, a small table with a chair and a dresser. Severus lit some candles and gave her one.

"There is a bathroom at the other side of this corridor, but I will not be happy if I find you sneaking around. The house is also protected. No one can enter without my permission, and no one can leave it, so I don't recommend you to try it. You will be knocked unconscious."

"O-okay."

"Goodnight, Miss Granger," he turned to leave.

She gripped his arm. She didn't want to be left alone.

He stared at her curiously.

She withdrew her hand. "I-I just… thank you for not killing me… or…"

He smiled sadly. "Sleep well, Miss Granger. We have a lot of things to do tomorrow."

And then, he closed the door.

Hermione sighed and decided it was best if she went to bed. Maybe she would wake up and find out that everything had just been a dream. She undressed, just leaving her knickers and t-shirt on, and crawled under the covers. Everything felt so unreal. She couldn't think straight. But she was sleepy. Maybe Severus had slipped something in her tea… yeah, probably. Well… she sure could use some sleep.

She woke up with a scream. No! It couldn't have happened. They were dead. Voldemort had concurred. She was held prisoner by her former Potions teacher. She cried. It felt like she was being ripped apart in sorrow. Black knives of pain twitched her soul, when her brain woke up from the shock. She wanted to die. She wanted to hit something. She wanted to slash her throat and let the pain bleed away with her blood. She didn't notice that someone entered the room. The only thing she felt was someone taking her into his arms and cuddling her like a baby. She cried and couldn't breathe.

"Calm down, Hermione…" a soft voice was just next to her ear. "Deep breaths."

She tried to take a deep breath, but it was painful.

"Again, Hermione."

This time it worked. She could breathe again. She felt herself relaxing and realized who was comforting her. Severus. He stroked her sweaty hair away from her face.

"There you go… it was just your body understanding what has happened to it… it will be better now…"

"Stay with me…" she whispered. Still too upset to want to be alone. "Please."

"Of course…"

Still holding her, he laid her body back down on the bed, and then, he lay down beside her, spooning her. "Sleep, Hermione…"

She liked the way he said her name. It sounded like silk. "Don't leave me…"

"I won't."

And she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Okay, hope you like the idea of Severus and Hermione, because I do! Hihi, do anyone wonder what he will use her help for?

Anyway, hugs and candy to Arvwen, Hanne92 and gineveramalfoy1894! My first three reviewers!! I will really try to update often, at least twice a week!

Have a lovely weekend


	3. Chapter 3

**Note!** Chapter has been re-beta-ed!

Chapter 3

Ginny woke up early the following day and the memories of the day before washed over her. She still couldn't cry. Maybe she had lost her feelings along with Harry. That would explain it. The cave was cold, and she could hear the others getting up. She yawned, got up and went to the others at the opening of the cave, while muttering a Warming Spell over herself. The others went quiet when she reached them.

"Have you come up with anything?" she asked.

"Well… we decided to go with Oliver to America," Alicia said, pointing at herself and Padma. Both of them looked really tired and dirty.

"What about Doge?" Ginny asked.

Oliver sighed. "Didn't make it…"

"Oh… and you two?" she turned to Remus and Tonks.

"We will try to get help from other countries… We will start in France. Fleur came back last night… She's resting… Bill and Charlie didn't make it…" Remus paused. "We'll leave as soon as she wakes."

"I see…" Ginny turned to her brothers. "And you?"

"We will try to find people here, help them and send them off to other counties. Luna will help us."

Luna nodded. Her normally dreaming eyes were filled with tears.

"Fine… and I will try to bring down You-Know-Who," she said.

The other didn't try to make her change her mind. They understood. A catastrophe often made people understand each other.

"Well… we better be off before someone finds us…" Oliver said. "Take care, Ginny."

After some hugs, they were gone. And they were followed shortly by Tonks, Remus and Fleur, who had awoken.

"If you will change your mind…?" Tonks tried.

Ginny shook her head. "I must do this… for Harry."

"You are the lioness in Gryffindor, Ginny," Remus said. "We will try to get help."

And then, only Fred, George and Luna were left.

"What do you say, bro?" Fred asked George. They both seemed to be in a better mood this morning. "Ready to make some disturbance in the Dork Lord's Kingdom?"

"Why, of course, we can't let him get lazy."

They laughed rather mean.

"And Luna?" Ginny asked.

"I think I can come up with something," Luna responded. "Maybe we could ask the Garbos."

"Garbos?"

"Singing monsters," explained Luna.

"We will think about that," Fred smiled. "Good luck, sis. You'll need it!"

And they were off.

Ginny destroyed all evidence that someone had lived in the cave, while thinking of where she would go. Her hair would make her an easy target, so she decided that she had to cut it off or colour it. She transfigured a stone into a mirror and turned her hair blond by magic. She looked like hell. Sighing, she turned it black instead, but that only made her look pale and sick. Brown was alright, but she looked so simple, like a little girl. She couldn't let people know, she was just sixteen years old.

She turned her hair back to red again and looked at her face one last time. The face Harry had loved. But it didn't matter anymore. Harry was dead, and as soon as Voldemort had fallen, she would follow him. Beside, Harry had loved her hair. She didn't want anyone else to do the same. With one swing of the wand her hair was gone. She looked at her new bald self. It didn't look too bad. Besides, now it didn't get in the way if she would have to duel. She made an empty smile. Voldemort was in for a surprise.

-----

"Are you positive about this, Lucius?"

The Dark Lord was standing in a small study, right next to a bookshelf. Lucius Malfoy was standing in front of an armchair close to the fire.

"Yes, my Lord, the werewolf Lupin and two other women were spotted near the border. They have left the country; we don't have to worry about…"

"But we do, Lucius, what if they try to get help from another ministry?"

"We are strong, my Lord."

"Yes… but I had planned to do so much more, before we concur Europe."

"What things, my Lord?"

Voldemort took a book from the shelf and sat down in the armchair before Lucius. "Curiosity killed the cat, Lucius."

"I am your most faithful…" the blond wizard started, but Voldemort interrupted once again.

"You don't know how often I hear that, Lucius, and yet… so little progress is made. Why aren't you down in the dungeons torturing some prisoners?"

"I… I'm on my way, my Lord. I just wanted you to know about the werewolf."

"And now I know," Voldemort opened the book, and started to read.

"My Lord…" Lucius said bowing, and walked out of the room.

Voldemort sighed. It was hard to run the perfect community surrounded by imbeciles. Maybe that would be his next mission, finish off all the stupid people… but then it would be only him left. Not much to control over… He sighed again and continued to read the book. It was a romance novel. Not very Dark Lord-ish, but he was planning to set up a trap for little Miss Weasley, and all girls liked romance, right? He had cursed himself for letting the girl go.

Afterwards, Lucius had told him some amazing stunts little Ginevra Weasley had managed to do, and the most important one was when she had used his old diary to open the Chambers of Secrets. He hadn't known that, only that the diary had been destroyed by Harry Potter. And if every rumour about Ginny was true, then he really wanted her on his side. She could make a fantastic Death Eater. Or he had to capture her, just so she wouldn't be a trouble. Anyway. He had to capture her.

"_What are you reading, Master?"_

It was Nagini, his pet.

"I'm working, I have a girl to capture," he hissed back to her.

"_You have forgotten to take you potion, Master_," snakes couldn't smile, but she sounded like she was smiling.

Anyhow, her words made him jump.

"Hell, where is Severus when I need him?" he cursed and jumped to the mirror. "I don't have time to make the potion…"

The transfiguration was already complete. He had to make that damn potion before anyone saw him. If they saw what he really looked like, they would start to ask questions and he didn't want to tell anyone. He couldn't let anyone know why…

Only Severus knew his secret. Voldemort had asked Severus about some of the effects of the potion when he first took it. But Severus only knew the potion made him look different… But… wait. Maybe he could use this to his advantage. Voldemort looked in the mirror again. Then back to the book. Then back to the mirror. Then … he smiled. Yes, that was an interesting idea. A very interesting idea… and if his and Severus's plan succeeded, it might be the best idea he ever got on capturing traitors. But he had to modify the potion. Or else he would be like… that… again. He smiled wider to his reflection. Yes… he would talk to Severus if he couldn't find a way to do it himself. He could still fool everyone. He just had to make sure no one saw him like this and understood that it was him. Well, that wasn't likely to happen anyway. He laughed.

-----

When Hermione woke up in the morning, Severus was sitting in a green armchair that hadn't been there the night before. She blushed. The memories of the night before creeping back into her mind. She still felt the black daggers tearing her soul apart, but she could handle it. By thinking of him and how he held her. That made her flush even more.

"Feeling better?" he asked, piercing her with his eyes.

"Yes… thank you…"

"No reason to be ashamed, Hermione, your reaction was quite understandable."

"Oh…"

"Oh?"

"You called me Hermione…"

He smiled a genuine smile. "After last night I thought you would be more comfortable if I called you by your given name. You may call me Severus if you like, but only when we are alone."

"I think I do feel more comfortable with using your first name, but what will I call you if there are others present?"

"Well, if I have guests, I would be glad if you stayed out of the way, for your own good. But if you have to address me, you will call me 'sir'."

"I see… and… if he comes?"

"Then you will try to hide, but if he wants to see you, you will address him as 'my Lord' and you may only speak when spoken too."

"And what will you say if he asks why you have kept me?"

"That I keep you as a slave."

She wasn't sure what kind of slave Voldemort would think she was, but she figured that it didn't matter as long as Severus didn't actually use her as one.

"But what is it that you want me to do?"

He twisted in the chair. "Don't you want anything to eat?"

"Why don't you tell me, Severus? Is it that bad?" she sat up in the bed. "Besides, why are you helping me? I didn't think you even liked me."

He smiled sadly. "Sometimes the questions, you ask, are far too clever, Hermione."

"If this is going to work, you have to be honest with me."

He frowned. "You do know I could just tie you up and torture you, until you break and do everything I ask you to do?"

She felt a string of fear in her body. "But you wouldn't, would you? I mean… If you wanted to do that, you wouldn't have helped me last night…"

"No… I guess I wouldn't…"

"So… what do you feel for me?"

He sighed. "I have always admired you, Hermione. You really are a clever witch… but I could not show it. I'm not supposed to admire a Muggle-born Gryffindor."

She felt that there was something he didn't say, but decided to let him take his time.

"Okay… I guess I don't dislike you either… and, my enemy's enemy is my friend, they say. "

"Good."

"And… what do you want my help with?"

"The Dark Lord wants me to do something I don't know if I'm capable of doing… you see… he wants me to help him make a clone."

"What? Why?"

"I guess he wants to be in two places at once," Severus said with an empty laugh.

Hermione looked horrified. "But… why?"

"Well… maybe it has something to do with his secret… You see, the Dark Lord does not look like you think he looks like. It's only a potion that makes him look so terrifying."

"What? Why would anyone choose to look like that?"

"Maybe he wants to look like a snake, or maybe he want to have a face that will give children nightmares. I'm not sure. I just know that in reality he still looks like a handsome thirty year old man."

"But… I don't understand."

"Don't bother yourself in trying to understand how a madman thinks."

"Well… what does he want a clone for?"

"Like I said, he wants to be everywhere at the same time."

"He really is mad."

"Yeah, I thought that was obvious."

"You don't have to be rude…"

"Pardon me, but I don't like stupid statements."

Hermione looked down at her feet.

He rose from the chair. "I will send up some food. Do you want to take a shower?"

She nodded, still not looking at him.

"Hermione…" he stopped. "I will try to find you some other clothes as well. Just go to the bathroom and do what you have to do."

"Okay…"

He left the room, leaving her with mixed and very confused feelings.

* * *

Once agian I want to thank Nerys for the wonderful work she does with making my story readable. I don't know how she puts up with all my error... Cookies for you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Note!** Chapter has been re-beta-ed!

Chapter 4

Ginny didn't exactly have a plan. She had decided that she would travel to London and try to get a hint of what Voldemort was up to. It was a long shot, but she got lucky. When she came to Diagon Alley, she saw a note about a job vacancy. The Leaky Cauldron was looking for a new housekeeper. That was good. If she got the job, she would have a place to live and be in a good position to spy on Death Eaters. And so, the same afternoon she had said goodbye to her brothers and friends, she went into the cold, dark pub and asked to see the owner.

The barman looked at her curiously. "What happened to your head, missy?"

"Accident with a razor."

"Razor?"

"A friend of mine has got a thing for Muggle-stuff. Obviously, I don't talk to her anymore… I don't want to be connected to Muggle-lovers."

The barman had a cold laugh. "Nah, don't want that these days…"

He led her through a door behind the bar and down a dark corridor. He knocked on a door.

"Enter," a harsh voice answered.

"A young missy is asking for the job!" the barman said, while opening the door.

"Let her in."

The barman pushed her inside and closed the door behind her. She was standing inside a small office. There was no fire, just some candles lighting the room. A man was sitting behind a big desk, and he was clothed in a big fur coat. He had a short, dark beard and furry eyebrows, but he had no hair on top of his head. He looked up at her with cold, blue eyes.

"So, you are looking for a job."

That was not a question, but she nodded anyway.

"Why?"

"We all have to do something for a living," she said neutral.

"I see… How old are you?"

"Twenty," she lied.

She was still just sixteen. But her parents were dead, so she had no guardians. And she didn't look like a child. He just nodded. She got the feeling, he didn't really care. He just wasn't allowed to hire girls, he knew were underage.

"And your name?"

"Lucy Clifford."

"Family?"

"We are from Denmark, but I moved here to be with my boyfriend."

She hoped that would make it more difficult for him to check up on her story. And she hoped no one would try anything with her, if they thought she was seeing someone.

"What's with the look?"

"Got drunk, and a stupid friend shaved my hair and made it permanent. Then, I found out she liked Muggle-stuff. So now, I don't talk to her at all." She thought it would be best, if she appeared to be a Muggle-hater. Then, she wouldn't be controlled for that reason.

"I see… Well, I guess you could get a test job. If that works out, you're hired. You'll get one galleon and five sickles per hour and you will work from seven a.m. to twelve a.m. After which you will have a break and start again at five p.m. and work until ten p.m. You may take a room at the end of this corridor; the one on the left. Here is the key. You start in one hour, and the work clothes are to be found in the wardrobe. Ask the barman, Robby, what you shall do. Any questions?"

"No."

"Then leave."

Ginny nodded and left. She went deeper down the corridor and found the room. It was shabby and dark. It contained a bed, a wardrobe and a small table next to a kitchenette. The only light came from a window high up on the wall. A door next to the bed led to a small bathroom with just a toilet and a shower.

"Cosy…" she muttered and opened the wardrobe to change into her work outfit.

It wasn't that bad. It was a long black skirt, a grey apron and a black top. She felt some relief about it. Deep down, she had been worried about the possibility of having to work in a too revealing outfit. This wouldn't make anyone drool. She looked at herself in the small mirror next to the wardrobe. She barely recognised herself. Where was the smiling and happy girl she used to be? Would she ever be happy again? The Ginny Weasley everyone knew was gone. Dead. She didn't even feel like a Ginny anymore. Ginny sounded like a small girl with no problems in the world. A girl, who always cheered and sang. Not that she felt like a Lucy either. She had just said the first name to pop up in her head.

No, for the first time in her life, she felt like a Ginevra. She had always hated that name. When she was younger, she had begged her parents to come up with another name. Ginevra had sounded… serious and boring. It belonged to someone writing deep poems about death. Well, that suited right now. She felt really serious and boring. And she wasn't planning to enjoy herself, until her work was done. Well, killing Voldemort would be a lifetime experience. She could hold off on her fun, until that happy moment. And maybe she should start to write poems. Then she would have something to do in her spare time. She went to the bathroom, used the toilet and quickly washed herself under the shower. Then it was time for her to start her new job. She found Robby behind the bar and asked what she should do.

"Well, missy, I guess I could use a hand with the dishes. Soon people will come for their evening snacks…"

She looked at the clock on the other side of the pub and realised it was already half past five. Time travelled quickly when you were on a mission.

And it sure did.

After a couple of days the owner (who Robby said was named Gary Teller) told her that she was hired for real and that her salary would be raised to two galleons per hour. Not much, but she didn't care. After the first week, she fell into a routine. She woke up at half past six, ate something and washed up. After that she went down to the pub's kitchen to see if some of the guests had ordered breakfast. She would make it, and then, started to get the pub ready for the morning and the first guests. They opened at eight. She cleaned the rooms during the rest of the morning, before she had some time of her own. She used that to spy on people in Diagon Alley, but she almost never found anything interesting. At five she started to work again. Ginny cooked meals for the guests, made sure nothing looked too shabby (that was the hard part), and at ten, she went to bed, while Robby closed the pub. After a month she wondered if she would get anything useful out of this and started to look at other options.

Then, one night, Lucius Malfoy came into the pub.

-----

Hermione's time travelled just as fast as Ginny's. She too was busy working, but unlike Ginny, Hermione did something she loved. Research. She and Severus worked every waken moment on the clone project and they were making progress. It was only at night that she felt the angst about helping Voldemort. But, as Severus said, a scientist could never know what his or her work would do for the world. Or did she think Nicolas Flamel knew his stone would become the reason for an insane treasure hunt?

But she still felt bad. If they found a way to make a perfect clone, Voldemort wouldn't use it to hand out treats to puppies. More likely, he would kill them and turn them into treats for his snake. Or himself… Severus had indicated that The Dark Lord didn't have normal eating habits. Severus… She still didn't know what to think of him.

He had given her free access to his house, and even if it was dark and gloomy (just like him), she liked it. It wasn't big. On the top floor, there were three bedrooms and one toilet. At ground level, there were a kitchen, a sitting room, a study, a bathroom and a small library to be found. Then, there was the basement. It was where all the science and research took hold, and they spent most of the day down there, only coming upstairs to eat and sleep.

But one morning, in the beginning of February, he did something way out of routine. They were halfway through breakfast when he said: "Let's go out."

Hermione, who was in the middle of reading the latest article about the Muggle-born extermination, looked up rather confused. "What?"

"You look so pale, and it is lovely weather outside. I think we could both use some fresh air."

She stared at him. Was this really the Potions Master? The bat of the dungeons? Talking about lovely weather?

He smirked, reading her thoughts. "You know, the best way to improve our work is to try new things and get new ideas."

"Yes… Well… Okay, why not," she smiled.

"Good, let me grab us two cloaks and we will be off."

He rose quickly and came back only minutes later. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," she drank the last of her tea and he gave her a black cloak. "But what if someone sees me?"

"Ah, well, this house is quite far away from any cities. I used to live in a small neighbourhood before, but I felt sorry for the muggles. Now, I live in this forest."

Yes, she had seen a lot of trees from her window, but she hadn't really thought about it.

"Besides," he said, opening the backdoor for her. "It's much easier to concentrate without all the noise from traffic and people."

She stepped outside and blinked a couple of times, before her eyes got used to the sun. The weather really was lovely. Snow was still covering the trees and the ground, but she could see and hear it melt. And she could smell the spring coming. He led her through a groove and she saw a lake, barely covered with ice. They walked slowly by the lakeside.

"You're right, this really does clear one's mind," she smiled, listening to the sounds of the forest.

"I thought so."

They grew silent. It was funny. They had spent over a month together and she hardly knew anything about him. Sure, they talked, but it was always about the project or what they would eat or not.

"It's funny," she said after about ten minutes. "You can almost forget he exists."

"Yes… but why ruin the day by talking of him?" he sighed.

"Sorry… I was just… Well, let's talk about you for a change."

"Me?"

"Yes, what's your favourite colour?"

"I don't like colours…"

"Should have known that one."

He smirked. "Why the sudden interest in my favourite things?"

"Well… I don't know anything about you… other then, you like to torture your students and are loyal to the few you love…"

"What? I haven't…."

"It's obvious, you can't forget Lily," she smiled at him. "You said it yourself; you are only doing this, so you can kill the Dark Lord in the end."

"Well… but that doesn't make me…"

"But it does. If I ever get out of this mess, I hope I'll find a man as loyal, brave and clever as you."

He stared at her and she felt herself blush. "I-I didn't mean…"

"I understand… it's not like you are in love with me or anything."

Did he sound bitter? She could have sworn, he sounded bitter. "I… I just mean that I respect you, Severus…" she tried.

"Don't bother, Hermione," he said in a tired voice. "I don't care."

They continued their walk around the lake, but somehow the sun didn't seem to shine so bright anymore.

"Do you know…" she stopped.

"Do I know what?"

"Nothing…"

"I can see it's something."

"I just… Do you know if anyone survived?"

He looked at her. "Do you really want to know?"

"Well, yes, they are my friends. I want to know if they are still alive."

"And then what? Even if your friends survived, you are not able to help them or contact them in any way. All you will do is worry about them."

"But…"

"It doesn't matter if your friends survived, they should be dead to you."

She broke into a furious rant. "So that's it?! You are just keeping me here, because you can't do this on your own. And you don't want me to be thinking of anyone else! You are just as manipulative a bastard like all the other Death Eaters…"

He had looked quite horrified at her outburst, but now, he grabbed her shoulders. "Don't you dear use that voice with me; you have no idea who you are playing with, girl!"

She squeaked when his nails dug into her shoulders, but his face was a terrifying mask of anger and he didn't care about her discomfort.

"I'm putting my life at risk by keeping you alive, and I don't want you to do anything reckless just because you find out that there is another world outside my walls."

Tears started to run down her cheeks and he let go of her. She turned around and ran back to the house.

He didn't call her back. He knew, as well as she did, that she didn't have anywhere else to go. That brought up more tears.

* * *

Sorry it took so long! I had a lot to do in school this week. But now I have one week holiday! Wippi!

Anyway, still looking for a beta if anyone is interested? Hope you like the story, it will be better... and with some smut. Probably in the next chapter!!

Have a nice day


	5. Chapter 5

**Note!** Chapter has been re-beta-ed!

Chapter 5

Lucius Malfoy came toward the bar in all his blond pureblood glory. Robby was in the back, discussing some rat issue with Mr Teller. Ginny felt herself grow cold. This was the man who killed her parents, and who knew how many others.

"I want my regular room in one hour," he said, barely giving her a look.

"Yes sir," she said in low voice.

He nodded and left again. She stood frozen for a moment, and then, she ran to Robby and Mr Teller.

"A tall blond man said that he wanted his regular room," she said.

Mr Teller rose from his desk. "A blond man? Long almost white hair?"

She nodded.

"Merlin! Mr Malfoy is a very hard man to please. Did he say when he wanted it?" Mr Teller looked a bit pale.

"In one hour."

Teller gasped and looked like he was going to faint. Ginny and Robby stared at him.

"Don't just stand there! Do it! Make sure everything is in order in room sixteen."

Ginny and Robby took off and went up the stairs and into room sixteen, which was the most luxurious room in the inn. Ginny changed the sheets and towels, while Robby cleaned the floor and tables.

"Who is this Malfoy," Ginny asked, while they were working.

"Don't you know?" Robby gasped.

"No… I haven't been here long."

"Right… Well, he is the riches man alive in the United Kingdom."

"And why does he come here?"

"What do you think, Clifford?" Robby made an obscene gesture with his hips.

"Oh…"

"Yeah, but you know… if you want some extra money…"

"No, thank you…"

But she started to wonder. Could she? She had already killed people at the final battle. Not that it had helped her save Harry, but there you go… And she would kill Voldemort. Could she shag someone to get to Voldemort? Well, she didn't care what people thought of her, but… what would Harry have said? He would have wanted her to move on and be happy. Well, she would be very happy when she killed Voldemort. But still, to sell her body for a bit of information? She sighed. If she had to, she would do it. But she wasn't looking forward to it.

"Are you done?" Robby asked. "He will be here soon. That rich devil…"

"Devil?" she asked interested.

"Yeah… Death Eater you know… There are rumours about him being real close to… you know… Him."

"I see…"

"Yeah… maybe you should be careful, Clifford. I have seen witches coming down after a shag with him and they looked like they've had a hard time."

"Oh…"

"But he can afford it," Robby scratched himself on the chin. "I think we're done. We better get back to the bar."

She nodded, but decided that as soon as Malfoy entered the pub again, she would "have to use the toilet"…

-----

Hermione ran to her room and cried herself to sleep. This time he didn't come to comfort her. When she woke up again, it was evening. She huddled in her bed. Not knowing if he wanted to see her, or if she wanted to see him. She felt completely miserable. He had scared her. She knew he was a Death Eater and that he must have committed some horrible crimes in his past. He had killed Dumbledore after all! But during their time together, she had come to trust him.

Suddenly, she felt she had to go to the bathroom. After some deliberation with herself, she decided the chances of him killing her still were pretty low. And if he had wanted to hurt her, he would already have had plenty of time, while she had been asleep. She rose and went to the door. She peeked outside her room, but saw nothing. She, quickly, crept to the bathroom and locked the door. Then, she discovered the next catastrophe. She was bleeding from her very secret place. Had he hurt her? No, it was just her period kicking in.

Just great.

She went through the bathroom cabinet in the hopes of finding some pads or tampons, but no such luck. She started to panic. What could she do? It was not like she could go and bleed all over his house. He would probably notice if she left bloodstains on the kitchen chairs. But could she tell him? What would he say? Okay, it was completely normal, but still… And after the fight… And she would soon need a Painkilling Potion. She swallowed her pride and left the bathroom. The shame would be easier to handle than the pain. And it was hard to get rid of bloodstains.

She came downstairs and saw light coming from the sitting room. Severus was lying on the sofa, reading. She cleared her throat and he looked up. She felt herself blushing.

"What?" he said in a low bitter voice.

"I… I need… I got my period…" she whispered.

"Can't hear you," he barked.

She looked at her feet. "I got my period and I need something to stop the blood."

"Oh…" At least, he didn't sound angry anymore. "Well… um… I…"

She glanced at him and saw that he looked quite troubled.

"What… what do you need?" he asked.

"Oh… some pads I guess… and something for the pain…"

"I see… hum… well, I guess I can transfigure something… but… I don't really know what they look like…"

She looked up at him and met his bothered eyes. She couldn't help it, she started to laugh.

He looked quite confused. "What is so funny?"

"I just… It never crossed my mind that I would have to ask you for something like this…" she smiled.

To her relief, he smiled too. "I hadn't thought of it either… but I still don't know what they look like."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Well… if you let me borrow your wand…"

He stiffened.

"I promise I will give it back to you right away," she said seriously.

He hesitated, but he, eventually, gave her the wand. She hurried up in conjuring the pads, and then, she handed the wand back to him.

"You could have run, you know," he said, staring at her.

She smiled sadly. "Where would I go?"

He sighed. "Dinner will be ready in half an hour."

She nodded and hurried upstairs to take a shower and change her clothes. At least, he had provided her with clothes. Mostly black clothes, but she didn't mind. She put on a black t-shirt and black trousers. But when she came back down again, the day turned from disaster to catastrophe. When she entered the kitchen, she saw two men sitting at the table. One of them was Severus, while the other one was a very handsome man.

"What do we have here?" the man said, staring at Hermione. "The Mudblood. Tell me, Severus, why is she still alive?"

"Ah, my Lord, I am just keeping her as company," Severus said indifferent, but his eyes looked worried.

My Lord? Could that totally hot man really be Voldemort? Hermione gasped. It was true what they said; all evil people were good-looking. That just wasn't fair.

"Company?" Voldemort smirked. "I see… come here, girl."

Hermione looked at Severus, who just nodded. They couldn't do more than hope the Dark Lord was in a good mood.

Voldemort rose as she approached him. When she was close enough, he grabbed her and turned her around, her back facing him. He lifted her hair. "No bite marks…" He lifted her shirt. "No scars." He lifted her wrists. "And no marks from handcuffs… Really, Severus, could you be more boring or will I assume you are lying to me?"

He turned her around again, and looked at her more closely.

"I would never lie to you, my Lord." Severus came and stood by them. "I just like to keep my pets clean and fresh."

"I still don't believe you, Severus. Tell me the truth or I will make her tell me. And I don't mind using whips."

Hermione stared at Voldemort, who still held her. She was shocked, but her fear was starting to take over. But she couldn't help to wonder why he was here and why he looked like that.

Voldemort started to smirk. "You wonder why I'm here like this, girl."

"Oh, no, don't say, he can see into my mind!" She thought.

"Did you know your friend Ginny is still our there somewhere?" He looked at her, still smirking, but his brown eyes were cold like ice.

She threw a glance to Severus, who didn't look all too happy.

"No, I didn't… my Lord," she remembered what Severus had told her about addressing Voldemort.

"Oh, the girl got manners," Voldemort laughed. "You have done a good job with her."

He, finally, let go of her and she backed away.

"Anyway, I want to know the progress of our project," he turned to Severus. "And I ran out of potion… as you may see… and it's changing my personality!"

Hermione had known there was something different about him. Not that she had met him so many times, but he had never acted like this before. He felt so… hot-blooded.

"Anyway, girl," Voldemort turned back to Hermione. "Do you think your friend will like the new me?"

Hermione gasped. Did he mean what she thought he meant or was it just her mind telling her dirty stories?

"I'm not sure I understand… my Lord," she said.

Voldemort turned again. "Have you really fucked this girl?"

Severus nodded, while Hermione blushed.

"Well… I don't know… my Lord," Hermione said hurried. She knew their life depended on whatever they could come up with to keep Voldemort in a good mood and so she had to make him believe she was some kind of bed-warmer. "Ginny has been dating a lot of boys in school… but as far as I know she isn't exactly fond or you…"

To her relief, he smirked. "That will not be a problem, you see, she will not know it's me."

"O-okay… hm…"

He held her chin. "Do you find me attractive, Mudblood?"

Hermione blushed. "We-well… I-I don't… or… well…"

"You do," he laughed and let her go again.

Hermione wanted the floor to open and swallow her whole. She couldn't believe she was taking this humiliation without a fight. She would like to hit Voldemort and tell him a piece of her mind. Especially with all the hormones rushing around in her body, but she felt it would be very stupid to risk hers and Severus's life like that. Voldemort sat down at the table again, smirking at Severus.

"Why don't you show me your tricks with her, while telling me about the progress on the project?"

Hermione's eyes went wide. Surely, Severus couldn't do anything like that? He had been her teacher for crying out loud! But it seemed Severus cared more about pleasing his Lord (or perhaps saving his life), because the next thing she knew, she was sitting in his lap. His hand sneaked under her shirt and started to massage her breast. Hermione was sure she looked like a tomato, and her former teacher made her feel cheap. But also good, in a completely wrong way. She closed her eyes and let out a whimper. Hopefully Voldemort would think it was of joy and not shame.

"I have come quite far, my Lord," Severus said, like this didn't bother him. "I think I will be able to create the body with a corpse and some potions. But to continue, I will need unicorn blood and some of your blood. This will make the clone strong and look like you. But I'm still working on how I can get it to act like you, while not trying to take over your position."

He put some feather-kisses on her exposed throat, while his hand gave her nipple an easy pinch. This time she did gasp out of pleasure. She leaned her head back on his shoulder and he started to make small circles on her breasts and stomach with his fingers.

"I don't think, it is a good idea to make the clone a Horcrux. But I was thinking to put your mind in control of it then you will really be in two places at once. However, you will need to be able to control the clone and not vice versa."

She had never thought about how sexy his voice sounded before. She started to feel a warm thrilling sensation between her legs and the pain, her period was causing her, started to fade away to be replaced by a completely different itch. Her body was betraying her common sense and what she had thought would be just an act was becoming much more than an act.

"If I get a fresh corpse, I will be able to start first thing tomorrow," Severus said, and she noticed he had a hard time keeping his voice steady. Well, she didn't think, she would be able to speak at all.

"Well, I think I've got someone I can kill, who will be fitting," Voldemort said. "Let the girl go. I've got something else, I want to discuss."

Hermione let out a disappointed groan, when his hand left her stomach. But as soon as she was standing alone again, she felt the shame return. She blushed and left the kitchen, almost running. She could hear Voldemort's laugh behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note!** Chapter has been re-beta-ed!

Chapter 6

Voldemort couldn't help to smile when he heard Severus pathetic lies. He knew the girl was a virgin. He could smell things like that. Funny enough he didn't plan to kill Severus. He felt kind of strange actually. It had started when he found out he had run out of the potion that made him look like the devil. And even if that was a good reason to take it, it also made him keep his emotions under control. He had never been a very emotional person, but sometimes he became too angry and couldn't think straight. The potion didn't make his emotions go away. He could still feel them. Only he could choose if he wanted them to make it to the surface. When you first took the potion, you would become quite zombie-like, but after a while, you got used to it.

But now, he couldn't control his emotions at all and that wasn't good. He had already told the Mudblood too much. But he had wanted to know if Ginevra would react positive. He had decided he wanted to seduce her, just because she had been Potters girlfriend. That would really be the most dreadful thing he could do to her. Then, he would tell her the truth and kill her. He couldn't wait until he saw the look on her face. Or maybe he wouldn't kill her, just break her. She would also come in handy, if he decided to let the world know his big secret. She was quite attractive. All that red hair, the slim body… No, now he let his emotions run free again. Stupid emotions. He wasn't used to this.

And the way the Mudblood moaned made his blood run away from his head onto a more interesting area. Now, he would have to find a prostitute… damn. So much to do, so little time. But first, he would have to discuss this Mudblood with Severus. So he told her to leave and, as soon as she closed the door, Voldemort began to talk.

"She seamed to enjoy your treatment, Severus," he smirked.

"She often does, my Lord."

"Quit the act, Severus, I know the girl is a virgin."

Severus got even paler.

"But I need you, so I won't kill you."

Severus just nodded.

At least he had the dignity to look ashamed. "But I want to know why you are keeping her here. She must do something good," Voldemort looked curiously at Severus.

"She is brilliant, my Lord. The best student I have ever taught. She helps me with the project."

"I see… but you take all the glory?"

"I… I thought it would be best if no one knew, she was helping me… She is, after all, a Mudblood. I didn't think you would like it."

"How much is her doing?"

"I'm not sure, but without her I wouldn't have got this far."

"So I should thank her?"

"If you wish, my Lord."

"I don't. Like you said, she's just a Mudblood."

"Yes…"

"But when you fuck her, I think she will be a real lioness," Voldemort smiled at the troubled look upon Severus's face.

"I don't know…"

"Oh, Severus, I can see you want her… If she wasn't a Mudblood, I would have taken her myself. Why haven't you?"

"I don't want her to be afraid of me…" Severus muttered.

Voldemort laughed. "Oh, Severus, don't you think you are a bit old to fall in love?"

Severus's eyes went wide. "I assure you, my Lord, I am not in love with the girl."

"Yeah, right, and I'm Harry Potter," Voldemort snored. "Anyway, as long as it doesn't interfere with your work, you can do whatever you want. Just remember, I have got the perfect punishment for you now. You better do what I want, or I will not hesitate in hurting the girl. It doesn't matter if you love her or not. I'm not stupid. You care for the girl, and she for you, or else she wouldn't have talked so nicely to me. I did kill her best friend."

Severus looked even more troubled. "I understand, my Lord."

"Good. Then over to business. I want a potion that will make me able to hold my emotions under control, but not make me look like a monster." Voldemort summoned a book from his room in the headquarters. "This book contains the potion I have been using to make myself look and feel different. Do I have to tell you what will happen to the girl if you spill one word of this to anyone?"

"No, my Lord."

"Great. Fix the potion or else."

"Yes, my Lord."

Voldemort rose. "Now, Severus, give me a kiss."

Severus looked shocked. "I – I …"

Voldemort raised an eyebrow. Severus, quickly, rose and went to his master. The Dark Lord grasped the other man's chin and kissed him. He gave Severus's lower lip a tiny bite and was rewarded with a gasp. Voldemort smiled when he took a step back and Severus looked stunned.

"I really should be using my Death Eaters more…" Voldemort laughed. "See you soon, Severus."

And he left. Leaving a very shocked and confused Severus behind.

-----

Ginny had made herself invisible before she hid inside the room. She placed herself under a small table and waited for Lucius Malfoy to enter. And he did. He was together with two other men. A black man with wavy brown hair and the other one was a small pale man. Lucius gestured them to take a seat.

"How is everything progressing, Lucius?" the black man asked.

"Badly. The Dark Lord suspects me," Lucius looked angry.

"M-maybe we should just c-come clean and h-he might spare us…" the pale man said nervously.

The other two stared at him and he looked even more nervous.

"Is that how you feel, Nott?" Lucius asked.

"W-we are playing a dangerous game, Lucius… what if…"

"No, no 'what if'. The Dark Lord is mad! I won't spend my fortune on muggles. We don't need them!"

"But…"

"Oh, why even bother with that world," the black man said. "We should just close our world and not let any Mudbloods in."

"Yes… but I still think."

"You are not here to think. You are here to do what we say, Nott," Lucius said harshly.

Nott rose. "I don't want to be a part of this anymore."

"Too bad," Lucius pointed his wand upon the other man. "_Avada Kedavra_."

Nott fell to the floor, before he had a chance to defend himself.

"I guess we are done here…" the black man muttered.

"Yes, I think so," Lucius turned Nott's body into a pile of dust. "We have to tell the others…"

"I'll do that. I have to go anyway."

The black man rose.

"Yes… I will see you next week."

The black man left the room and Lucius sank down to the bed. Ginny felt quite shocked. Was Lucius really trying to fight Voldemort? Well, it sounded like it had something to do with money, but still. Could he help her? No, probably not. He wasn't a good man just because he didn't like the current despot. He was only interested in himself.

Ginny waited until he had left. Then she got up and left to her room, before she turned herself visible.

Well, this was very interesting. He might not have good motives to want to get rid of Voldemort, but she would keep an eye open. Even if he wouldn't help her directly, she could use him. She just had to figure out in what way. She went back to the bar. Robby looked curious at her.

"Upset stomach?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's a living hell being a woman."

"Pity. Well, go and take the order from that man. He has been sitting here for a while."

Ginny looked at the man, Robby had pointed out to her. A dark-haired man, who seemed to be quite caught up in his mind. Ginny went to him. "Can I get you anything?"

"A good fuck would be nice," he said, still quite unfocused.

"Sorry, can't do that," she said cold.

He snapped out whatever dream world he had been in and turned his head toward her. Her eyes went wide. Those brown eyes and perfect features remembered her of…

"Tom," she whispered.

Now, it was his time to look shocked. "What… did you say?"

"Nothing…"

It couldn't be him! Tom had become Voldemort and Voldemort didn't look like Tom. It must be a trick. She wasn't ready! Wait a second. She had been waiting for this moment for over a month. Why didn't she kill him? He was just staring at her! Her mind was screaming to her to do something, but she just stared at the older copy of the boy, she had fallen in love with as an eleven year old girl. This wasn't good. He was supposed to look like the devil he was. It was hard to hate him when he looked so damn gorgeous. What had changed? And what was he doing here?

"You said 'Tom'… but why would you say that?"

"I didn't, I just…"

He rose quickly. "Have I seen you somewhere before?"

"N-no…"

He grabbed her arm. "Yes I have…"

"Let me go," she said and she tried to get free from his hold.

"You're Ginevra."

She froze and his face turned into an evil sneer. "Well, Ginevra, it's nice to see you again. I've had a hard time looking for you. You really shouldn't run away like that." He stroked her chin.

"Take your hands of me, you sadistic bastard," she tried to get him to release her arm again, but he held her in a tight grip.

"That's not very nice. I was worried."

"What are you playing at?" she asked with a growl.

"Why don't you come with me and find out?" he asked in a seductive voice.

"Bite me!"

"Love to."

She kicked his leg and he let her go. She ran past Robby, who tried to ask her something. She ran down the corridor and into her room. She started to gather her things hurriedly, but turned around again when she heard a noise and found herself standing face to face with him again.

"That was not nice, Ginevra," he looked angry now.

She didn't know what to do. He was standing in her way… But she still had her wand. She reached for it, but he saw her movement. And the next second, he had her wand in his hand.

"Now will you behave?" he asked.

"What do you want?"

"A lot of things actually: a big house by the lake, maybe some ponies, and blueberries for breakfast."

She stared at him in disbelief.

He laughed. "I'm kidding. I want you."

"What?"

"Yes…" he got closer. "I feel we've got a special bond between us. Don't you think?"

"N-no…"

"I had a special bond with Harry… Will I have to kill you too?"

"I don't understand…"

"You don't understand, yet."

And then, he kissed her. He put his hand behind her neck and kissed her. The son of a bitch kissed her! She did the only thing that seemed fitting; she brought her knee up between his legs. Hard.

He groaned and let go of her.

She snatched her wand from his hand. "You won't kill me, Voldemort. I will kill you."

Then, she left him, while he was groaning on the floor. She would kill him. She just had to deal with his new disturbing personality. And the fact that he was totally hot. And that his kiss had been so nice. But beside that, her plan was working. Yeah… she just had to… get over him… again.

* * *

And finally they meet! Anyone but me who sees a beginning at a wonderful friendship? He he... well, wonderful for Voldemort. 

Hi hi, and I just had to throw in some Voldy/Severus, but don't worry, it will not be anything more then kisses... I think... they aren't the main-couple...

Have a nice weekend! Especially the ones who send a review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note!** Chapter has been re-beta-ed!

Chapter 7

Hermione felt like crawling under her bed and hoping that the world would forget about her. She felt dirty and bad. How could her body betray her like that? She had never been interested in anyone like that, and now, she had become a doll of wax in the hands of her ex-teacher! Okay, she had read about it and knew it was completely normal. It would be strange if she didn't have those feelings deep down inside of her. She had just never thought about it! Well, she had kissed boys, but that was it. Viktor Krum had indicated he wanted something more, but she had ignored him.

And then there had been Ron. But she and Ron had never talked about it; the feelings had just been there. Some strange feeling neither of them had been ready to explore. But now this! This was completely different. Hermione took a deep breath. It must be happening because of her period. Yes, she used to do and feel a lot of weird things when she had it. All those hormones running around in her body. In a couple of days she wouldn't feel a thing. She would just get back to her work and pretend it had never happened. Until the next time Voldemort decided to visit. She groaned. Why did everything have to be so complicated?! She heard a knock on the door.

"Hermione?"

It was Severus. She didn't want him to enter. Maybe he would think she was in the bathroom if she didn't answer? Or he would open the door?

Yes. Of course, he opened the door. She was laying face down in her bed, but she could hear him enter.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, the Dark Lord has a weird sense of humour…"

She groaned again. He sighed and sat down on her bed. "He kissed me."

Hermione turned her head and looked at him. "What?"

He gave her a sad smile. "He wants to be in control… I think he wanted to show me that I belong to him and he may do whatever he wants with me."

"That's horrible."

He sighed. "He knows you are not my… bed-warmer. And he knows you're helping me."

Hermione felt herself grow hot in her face again. "But why did he…?"

"He likes to humiliate people."

Hermione groaned and hid her face in the pillow again.

He stroked her back. "But I never knew you were such a good actress."

She didn't respond to his remark. She was to busy with the hand on her back. It made her feel funny again, but she didn't want him to remove it.

"You shouldn't have to do this… You should be at school, get your N.E.W.T.'s and…" his hand travelled into her hair. "You shouldn't be locked away here with an old man and dark magic."

She turned her head again. "You are not that old…"

He suddenly rose. "That's not the issue. The Dark Lord has demanded a new potion and if we don't do it quickly, he will hurt you." His voice was cold again.

She looked at him in horror. "What?"

"Don't worry, Hermione, I won't let him hurt you. I will think of something if it comes down to that."

-----

Voldemort was sitting on his throne in his headquarters, listening to his Death Eaters. Or, he pretended to listen. No one could really see him behind his dark hood. He didn't want them to know what he looked like. And he had some important things to think about. Ginevra and… well Ginevra. She was really something special. All that power wrapped in a young, beautiful, female body. Too bad she had cut of her hair. When he got his hands on her, he would make her grow it back. He just had to find her again. Not that it would be so hard… He just had to make someone fetch her for him.

"Lucius," he interrupted.

"My Lord?" Lucius bowed down.

"I got a mission for you," Voldemort smiled under the hood. "Do you remember Miss Weasley?"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Find her and bring her to me."

Lucius looked puzzled. "I… I will do that, my Lord. Do you have any ideas on where I could find her?"

"She has been working at the Leaky Cauldron. Right under our noses… quite brave. Anyway, I got something from her that will help you in your search."

Voldemort gave Lucius her things he had collected after she had left the room. It was easy to track someone if you had something that belonged to them. Especially if they had used it recently. And he had found some underwear that hadn't been washed yet. It would help Lucius find the girl in no time.

"Thank you…" Lucius looked like he was trying to remember something.

"Perhaps you have seen her, Lucius?"

"I… I think I have… but I don't notice servants."

"Of course not," Voldemort said with an ironic smile.

"I will do it right away," Lucius said.

"Yes, go. And don't bother to return until you've got her," Voldemort made a gesture with his hand.

Lucius made a second bow and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Lucius."

Lucius turned back.

"When you find her, tie her up in the dungeons and come back here. I have got plans for the girl."

Lucius smiled and left. Voldemort dismissed the rest of the Death Eaters and went to his rooms. The girl wouldn't understand anything until it was too late. And then she would already be his. Oh, how he loved this plan. He hoped she wouldn't ruin this one too… Like she had done with the plan of him seducing her and then letting her know who he was. Ah, whatever happened, he would be sure to find something interesting to do with the girl.

-----

Ginny shivered. Once again she didn't know where to go, and to make it worse, Voldemort now knew what she looked like. She went into a cafe and went to the lavatory. When she was sure she was alone, she took a look in the mirror. She sighed at her trembling appearance. She waved her wand and her hair grew. She stopped waving her wand around when her hair reached her neck. Short hair. Yeah, that would do. Then she coloured it black and put on some makeup around her eyes. Once again she looked older and unrecognisable.

She made a tired smile and went back to the cafe to order some coffee. That might help her to figure out what she would do now. She had some money and she might be able to live on it for a month or two, but then she would have to take another job… Or…?

She couldn't forget the feeling he had given her when he kissed her. He wanted her. But why? Anyway, it didn't look like he would hurt her. But then again, you could hurt a woman in many ways. Maybe she would turn herself over, get into his bed and strangle him in his sleep. That was actually the best plan she had come up with so far. A small voice reminded her of what she would have to do in that bed. Could she really sleep with the man who had killed the love of her live? She didn't know.

But then again, did it matter if she did? What was standing in her way? Her moral. How far had her moral got her? To this cold cafe. Maybe it was time to skip her moral and just kill the bastard in any way she could think of. She didn't believe in heaven or in hell. She didn't think Harry was up in the clouds, staring down at her. It was just her life and it felt so empty without him. She just had to get her revenge and then she would be done in life. Yeah… screw the moral. She got up and was about to leave when she came eye to eye with Lucius Malfoy.

"Surprise!" he said and she was hit with a spell that knocked her out.

When she woke up again, she was hanging from the ceiling by her wrists. It was dark around her and she couldn't hear a thing. Or, could she?

She took a deep breath. Yes, she could hear some noises. Screams. She was trapped. This wasn't good. Not good at all. She tried to get loose, but she was tied up to some kind of chain and it was impossible to break free by force. She had heard about wandless magic. She had done it herself when she was younger, but only when she was scared or angry. She had never tried to control it. This would be a good time to practise. She tried to focus on the chains and make them break. It was hard. She had to fight the panic inside her and shut out the screams.

Suddenly, she heard a cracking noise and felt one of her wrists loosen a bit. Not much, but it gave her hope. If she had got some time, she would probably have broken free. But you didn't leave Voldemort's prison by your own free will. You left it in two ways: when your body began to rot and the Death Eaters no longer could stand the smell or when you became a servant to the Dark Lord. But before any of those happy moments occurred, you would experience a lot of pain. And that was now about to happen to Ginny. Her concentration broke when she heard someone open the door. A sudden light dazzled her and when she could see again, she was looking right at the smiling face of Lucius Malfoy.

"What a shame, I was looking forward to wake you up."

"What do you want?" she hissed.

"Well, I did kill your mom and dad. I thought it would be fair if I killed you too," he said in a drawling voice.

"You bastard!" she screamed.

He shut her up with a slap on her cheek. "No need to be rude, Miss Weasley, we will have a lot of fun tonight. Or … I will."

Ginny stared at him, trying to get out of this. Suddenly, it hit her. "I want to talk to Voldemort."

Lucius laughed. "Don't you think he has better things to do than listen to what a little girl like you has to say?

"Well, I think I know some things that would be interesting for him to hear."

"Like what?"

"I want to see him first."

"_Crucio_," he said, pointing his wand at her.

She screamed. It was so bloody painful. She felt like she was burning and freezing at the same time, while at the same time being stung with millions of needles. It felt like her body was about to be ripped apart. Only a thousand times worse. Then it stopped and she was just hanging there, trying to breathe, her heart beating way to fast.

"Let's try again, Miss Weasley. What are you planning to tell the Dark Lord?"

"Fuck you, Malfoy," she whispered.

"I see… well perhaps a little more pain will loosen your tongue?"

He turned his back to her, doing something she couldn't see. When he turned back again, he held a hammer in his hands. Then he brought it down on her knees with full force. She screamed when her kneecaps were smashed. She couldn't think straight. All she knew was the burning pain coming from her knees.

"Oh, shut up, I could do much worse!" he yelled over her screams.

Ginny tried to think again. She had to do something. She couldn't let him do this. "You evil son of a bitch!" she shrieked.

"Such dirty words, Miss Weasley, what is it you're screaming about?"

The next second her knees were healed. Her breathing became quick and painful. Her throat was already sore from screaming and her body was trembling. She wanted so much to huddle and hide her body, but she couldn't do that.

"Hum… what's next?" Lucius said, circling her. "What is it you want to tell the Dark Lord?"

"I want to ask him something," she whispered.

"But you said he would be interested in knowing what you wanted to tell him. Do you really think a question will interest him?"

"Yes…"

A desperate plan had formed in Ginny's mind. "Ask him if it was good for him too."

"What?!"

Ginny just smiled and was rewarded with another dose of Crucio's, before she lost consciousness.

* * *

Yep, Ginny is trapped at Voldy's place, Hermione got a feeling for her ex-teacher and I have written my first torture-scene in English.

And no kisses between Voldy and Sevvie... but I can't promise that it wont be any more... I'm just evil that way. Besides, what's wrong with some gay-kisses? My Voldemorts will always be bisexual. That's just the way I picture him.

But I won't write any sex-scene between him and some other guys so don't worry. At least not in this story His got Ginny now! Or does he...


	8. Chapter 8

**Note!** Chapter has been re-beta-ed!

Chapter 8

"She said what?!" Voldemort rose from his throne.

"She wanted me to ask if it was good for you too…" Lucius mumbled, not knowing if the Dark Lord was happy or angry.

"That little minx… she's up to something."

"I guessed that. It's why I knocked her out and came back to you."

"Well that changes everything… I had planned to come and 'save' her, but now…" Voldemort smiled behind his hood.

He still hadn't got the potion from Severus and his blood was boiling with just the thought of the girl. Maybe he wouldn't use the potion after all… But he still needed it, just not for him. Besides, if she wanted to play, he would play. The first sunbeams reached the hall when he came up with a new plan. He sent Lucius away and went to the dungeons. He loved to walk there. All the screams and whines made him all warm and fuzzy inside. He liked having fun; he only liked different things from everyone else in the world. He really enjoyed to hurt and to humiliate people.

He came to cell number three and opened it, finding Ginevra hanging from the ceiling. She was really beautiful like that. So helpless and still so independent. He noticed that one of the chains had loosened a bit. Could she have done it? Probably. He smirked and let her down into his arms. He carried her back to his private quarters. He couldn't help but to smile at her. He had special plans for this one. He always had special plans for his obsessions.

But, unlike Potter, he would keep this one alive. He could still look at Potter anytime he wanted. He had made the boy into a mummy. Maybe Ginevra would like to see him sometime. And if she didn't cooperated with him, he would show her what would happen to her. Her hair was black and she looked quite cute, but he would give her the red hair back. It was more beautiful. Like blood. He laid her down in his sofa and muttered a spell that would wake her up. Just a moment later, he was pleased to hear her groan.

"Rise and shine, Ginevra," he said softly.

Her eyes snapped open.

"So… you liked it too?"

Before she had a chance to reply, he was on top of her, kissing her with a passion. Oh, how he loved the taste of her! And he was even more pleased when she opened her mouth, probably trying to gasp. He wrestled with her tongue and moved his hand under her shirt. Then, she bit his tongue. He sank his nails into her skin, and she let go and gasped. He sat up on top of her and held her arms down.

"It's rude to bite," he said.

"It's not very nice to rape someone either!"

He smiled. "I wasn't going to rape you. How could I possibly rape something that belongs to me?"

"I do not belong to you!"

"Yes, you do. I make the rules of this country and if I say you belong to me, then, you do," he reached down to kiss her again, but she spat on him.

He sighed and wiped it off.

She tried to move. "Let me go!"

"I like the way you move," he smirked.

She stopped moving, quite pale. "I'm not going to be your fucking doll!"

"But that is exactly what you are going to be. I haven't had a decent woman in years and you would make such a lovely pet…"

"I'm not a pet! I'm not even a woman!"

"You know, Potter was never that good at Occlumency…" he said thoughtful.

"What?" her eyes went wide.

"Yeah… quite a shame he succeeded after a while… I would have liked to be your first…"

"You sick basted! Get off me!" she started to wiggle beneath him again and he giggled.

"If you promise to behave, I will show you around your new house."

"I don't make promises to you about anything!"

"Well, I can't say I'm in a bad position…"

"Fine! I promise to behave!"

"Excellent!"

He stood up and she rose quickly. He smiled at her.

"Why do you look like that?" she asked sulky.

"I have always looked like this. I just didn't like people to know."

"Why?"

He studied her. He could let her know his secret. Eventually everyone would know, and then, a lot of people would be jealous of her and they wouldn't help her if she tried to run away. And maybe it would be good for her to know just how powerful he was. Okay, time to tell!

"I found the way to eternal youth."

She stared at him. "What? Do you mean you're immortal?"

He sighed. "No, not exactly… I will just never die by high age."

"But… you didn't look so… like this… when I last saw you."

"Well, that was a potion. It made me stronger in other ways… Besides, I don't want to tell my Death Eaters how it is done."

"Why?"

"I don't like competition."

"Fucking dictator…" she muttered.

He laughed and put one arm around her shoulders. "Yes, but you will learn to live with me."

"I'd rather die!"

"Well then, let me show you my trophy-room."

He led her through the living room, decorated in silver and green, of course, and then, they came to the bedroom. He would have liked to just take her upon the black sheets in the king-sized bed, but he had to do something about her attitude first. They went through a small door in the bedroom and were standing inside something that could be called a crypt. It held numerous things, more or less dark, but in the middle of the room there was a coffin of metal and glass. Voldemort led the now trembling girl along the side of the coffin to the head.

"Look, Ginevra, this is what will happen to you if you don't obey me."

He made her look down at her former lover, The-Boy-Who-Finally-Died. She let out a small cry and put one hand upon the glass over Potter's face. Voldemort thought he did a good job with the body. It would never rot; it looked like the boy was asleep. The black hair lay like a crown around the pale face and the scar was visible on his forehead. Ginevra sank down to the ground, crying and trembling. He sat down beside her.

"But you will not lie in a coffin… I could still enjoy you, even if you were dead. They are a lot of spells that would keep you warm for me…" He licked her earlobe. "It would just be more fun if you moved…"

She started to cry even worse.

He rose. "Think about it."

He left the crypt, smiling. Okay, so he didn't plan to kill the girl. It wasn't fun fucking a corpse. But she didn't know that. He had won.

-----

To say Hermione was ashamed the next morning, when she came down for breakfast, was an understatement. She almost felt like crying because of the humiliation. The only reason she, actually, came down was because she was hungry. To her great relief, Severus wasn't there. She made some tea and a sandwich, and she relaxed a bit. She took the newspaper and scanned the front-page. Nothing interesting. She flipped the page and was about to choke on her bread.

_Hogwarts reopens next term_.

Hogwarts had closed down when most of the students and teachers had been fighting at the side of the light in the last battle. She didn't know what had happened to any of them. Well, besides from Ginny who, she now knew, was Voldemort's latest target. Poor Ginny. Maybe she could ask Severus about it. That could be an icebreaker. But then again, he might scream at her again. She didn't want that. She still didn't understand why he had become so angry with her. She finished her breakfast when he entered the kitchen. He stopped at the door, staring at her. She blushed.

"Good morning…" he said, trying to see what mood she was in.

"Good morning," she said, looking down at her empty cup.

"I think we will have to start with the new potion this morning…"

"Yes… I will be right on it…" she rose and was about to leave the room when he grabbed her upper arm.

"Wait… Hermione, we need to talk."

She looked at him. "Do we? Can't we just move on and forget it ever happened?"

He looked hurt, but only for a second. "Do you despise me that much?"

Hermione opened her mouth, but she closed it again. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't say her body was tingling when he touched her, or that she had dreamt about him last night and that he had done things to her in that dream she didn't know she knew about.

He let go of her. "Fine… I shouldn't be surprised."

"No, Severus…" She put a hand on his shoulder. "I don't despise you… I'm just… I'm not ready… I've never…" She let go of him and blushed again.

He turned around with a smirk. "I could teach you." He put his hand on her cheek. "If you still are an eager student."

"I… I think I would like that…" She didn't know why she said it, but she was actually telling the truth.

Being the Slytherin, he was, he took the opportunity to kiss her gently. She felt her blood rushing through her body and she could feel her heartbeats in her lips. She felt a sudden urge to be closer to him and put her hands on his back. He made the kiss deeper and she could feel his tongue stroking her lips. She opened them and felt the trilling sensation of his tongue exploring her mouth. One of his hands was on her neck and the other on her lower back. She moved her hand over his back and put them on his hips.

He must have taken it as an invitation, because the next moment she was pinned to the wall. Not that she minded that they suddenly became much closer. She could feel his breathing and his heart beating. He was all over her, while her hand travelled over his back and up in his hair. She had to teach this man how to wash one's hair. Now, that was a nice thought… taking a shower with him. She moaned inside his mouth, and his hand travelled down over her backside and to her thigh. She broke the kiss.

"Wait."

He let go of her, breathing heavily, and with a hungry look in his eyes.

"I still got my period…" she sighed.

"Of course… and we should go slow… no need to rush… we have work to do."

"Yes… but it will be over in a couple of days."

"Let me know when, Hermione."

She smiled, and he smirked again, his eyes full of lust. "Now, if we want to explore this further, I suggest we go to the lab. Or else, the Dark Lord will find a way to keep us apart. For good."

Hermione shivered. "Do you think Ginny is alive?"

Severus sighed. "I know she is."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He took her hand and led her to the basement. "There is no world out there for you right now, Hermione. Just the Muggle-world, and I know that would not keep you satisfied. And I need you."

"But she is my friend, I want to help her!"

"For once in your life, could you think of yourself? You are in no position to help anyone!"

Hermione looked sad at him as he began to check the ingredients. That was always the first thing he did when he came down here. He did it so he would know what he could work with that day, and when he would have to get new ingredients.

"So you are not being selfish?" she asked, quite bitter. "Keeping me for yourself?"

Severus sighed, his back facing her. "Didn't that kiss mean anything to you?"

"Well… yes… I just want to know…"

"Yes, I want you for myself," he barked. "Happy now?"

He turned around, ready to pick a fight. But Hermione wasn't in a mood to fight. She was just confused. And the kiss still made her mind foggy.

"I will stay with you, Severus… but I think it's better to know what happened to my friends. You don't understand how hard it is to sleep at night not knowing if they still are alive…"

His eyes went soft. "I… I'm sorry, Hermione… just… just let us work now and I will tell you everything I know at dinner."

She smiled in relief. "Thank you."

He stroked her cheek and went back to check the supplies. She sighed and took the book Voldemort had left the other day. Even if it was dark magic, she had come to turns with it. It wasn't bad to know about dark things. It was bad to use it. Some of the stuff was really scary, but she tried not to think about it too much. The potion, Voldemort had talked about, was complicated. And to change it would be even worse. She took a deep breath and began to work on different ways to change the potion in a positive way. Oh, well, positive to Voldemort that is.

* * *

Whiii! I see some lemons coming up in the next chapter! Hi hi... but no, it won't be between Voldemort and Severus... I know, you must be so disappointed. He he...

Well, I have some work to do now, hope you liked the chapter, leave a review if you like!

Tata!


	9. Chapter 9

**Note!** Chapter has been re-beta-ed!

Chapter 9

Ginny could only think about one thing, Harry, whose body was lying just centimetres away from her.

She had known he was dead. She had been right next to him when he died, but seeing him like this was just… weird and scary. She didn't want to see him. And she didn't like the fact that Voldemort kept him like a trophy.

Would he really do the same thing to her if she didn't obey? Well, he had proved he was one sick man, but sleeping with a corpse? That was just… wrong. So utterly wrong that she didn't have words to describe how freaked out she was. She just wanted to kill the bastard! He wouldn't even let her die in peace. But she didn't know how. She felt dead inside. All she had lived for had been taken away from her. He seemed to be immortal. How would she be able to kill someone that was immortal? She didn't know how long she sat there, next to the coffin, but it most have been at least an hour before he came back.

"What will it be Ginevra?" he asked, looking more serious than before.

"I don't want to do this…" she whispered, hating herself for sounding so pathetic.

"That is not a no," he smiled and helped her up to guide her out of the crypt.

She followed him and felt like a lost child. He led her into a bathroom. A very big and luxurious bathroom. Ginny got a strange feeling that Voldemort was very obsessed with his looks. The walls were made of mirrors and a big hot tub was sunken into the floor in the centre of the room. There was also a bar, a bureau, a shower and some weird statues of snakes. The floor was made of some kind of green stone and a big chandelier was hanging from the ceiling. The only thing that didn't exist in the bathroom was a toilet. Voldemort sank down in a green armchair (yes, there were armchairs, but no toilets).

"Strip," he said.

She just stared at him.

"I could help you if you like."

She shook her head and decided it didn't matter if he saw her naked. He had already said he would sleep with her, but she wasn't ready to let him touch her. She took of her shirt, followed by the long skirt and her shoes and socks. She hesitated a little before she took her knickers and bra of.

He smiled and caressed her with his eyes. "Too bad about the hair."

She just stood there with an empty stare in her eyes. She felt like nothing mattered anymore.

"I'll have to fix that…" He pointed her wand at her and the next moment she could feel her long red hair growing back. "Excellent… now, step into the tub."

She hadn't noticed that the tub was full of water, but she did when she stepped into it. The water was warm and she felt her limbs relaxing, so she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She could hear Voldemort getting up, but she didn't care. Not until she felt his hand in her hair and his lips upon her lips. In some way he managed to get his clothes off and sink into the tub without breaking the kiss. He put his hands around her waist and put her on his lap, her back facing him. She couldn't say he wasn't a good kisser, she didn't notice much more than his tongue stroking hers. She decided it would be best to shut her brain down and just be. She didn't want to remember who she was or who he was. She just wanted to feel something. Another body next to hers. She could feel something hard press into her arse and she made a small sigh into his mouth. He turned her around and held her tighter. She put her legs around his waist. He rose from the tub and broke the kiss.

"I've never liked sex in the tub."

"Just shut up," she sighed, still not looking at him.

Strangely enough he did and he laid her down at the floor. He started to kiss her again and his hands moved downwards, caressing her breasts and stomach before he reached her vagina. Her breathing increased when he started to stroke her clit. Without a word he tipped her back and entered her. She made a soft moan. Okay, Voldemort may be the most evil man on the planet, but he sure knew which movements made a witch beg for more. But Ginny didn't beg. She bit her lip with closed eyes and let him lead her to ecstasy. She had never had an orgasm before. Harry had been the only one to touch her, and he had been just as inexperienced as her. But she and Harry had loved each other. Voldemort was just someone filling her up.

Still, she couldn't say no to this. She had always liked to enjoy herself, and she had already understood that she wouldn't get anything done if she followed the old rules. She had to get into his game and make her own rules. Then she would be in control. While he pumped her, she felt like she was getting some of her life back. The only light in her life the last month had been the thought about killing Voldemort. Not until now she understood how miserable she had been. It had just been her life. She had got used to it. Now this… this was like water after a trip in the dessert. The only thing that disturbed her was the fact that it was her greatest enemy who gave it to her. She could see the irony.

She made a small shriek when she came. He followed her just some moments later and then she opened her eyes for the first time. His breathes came deeply. His eyes were still half lidded in pleasure and water was still dripping from his body and down at her. Her eyes travelled downwards to his naked body. Pale and with a soft string of black hair… and the slim hips and… oh…

"Did you like it?" he asked, sitting up and smirking.

It was just so… big. She didn't understand how it could have fit inside of her.

"I asked you a question," he purred and pinched one of her nipples. "I assure you, I could use… this… for both pleasure and pain… Well, it's always a pleasure for me…" He stood up.

"Yes, I liked it," she answered. "But I don't like you."

"Not a problem, doll," he said and helped her up from the floor. "Now… even if I like the sight of your naked body, I shall try to get you some clothes… Take a shower and I will be back soon."

She rolled her eyes when he left. She actually felt a lot better. It almost felt like she had something to live for again. But then again, she just had a freaking orgasm, everything felt nice after one of them.

-----

Maybe it was because of the frustration of Hermione's never-ending period, but she and Severus got a lot of work done the next couple of days. They got the first prototype of the clone done and had almost been able to do the potion, which Hermione had named "Feel-Evil-Every-Day" or just FEED. It would reduce one's feelings, but not change the appearance. Why he wanted it was still a mystery to them. One evening, a week after Voldemort's last visit, Hermione and Severus were sitting in the kitchen and celebrated their progress.

"When do you think the Dark Lord will come?" Hermione asked.

"Not sure, but at least we are ready for him now," Severus smiled.

They had finished their dinner and Hermione was wondering how she would tell Severus her period was finally over. They had only been able to exchange kisses the last couple of days, but Hermione knew by the looks he was giving her that he was more than ready. The question was whether she was ready or not. She had never had any dreams of when she would lose her virginity. She had heard others talk about the night of the graduation party, or at their birthday, or when they had been together with Mr Right for one year, or something like that. She had a cold picture about virginity. It was just a word. End of story. It was not a gift you could give to someone. It would probably not be a life turning experience and you didn't become a woman just by having sex. The sexual desire was something every human (wizard and muggle) was born with and it was necessary for the reproduction of their species. Nothing to look forward to and nothing to be freaked out about. Sure, you should wait until you were ready, but it wasn't such a big deal.

Yet, Hermione felt nervous. She was a bit shy and no guy had seen her naked before. She knew she wasn't ugly, but she had never felt really beautiful. Not like Ginny or Lavender. The only thing she got was her brain. But for Severus that seemed to be the reason why he liked her. And she wanted to like and be liked by the person she had sex with. Well… her logical brain had once again told her what to do. Ready or not, he was more than fitting to have sex with. He was clever and sexy. And his kisses made her melt… and his hands… oh, those beautiful hands…

"My period has ended," she burst out.

He almost choked on his coffee. He coughed and stared at her. His eyes turned even blacker in lust.

"Then I will ask you just one time. Are you ready for this?"

She made a small smile. "Can't know until I've tried."

Severus rose and she did the same. He took her hand and led her upstairs to the only room she had never been in before. His bedroom. It wasn't big. There was a bed, which was too big for one person, but was not a double-bed either. Furthermore, the bedroom contained a nightstand, a wardrobe, a bookshelf, an armchair and a fireplace. Cosy and black. He turned around and faced her, stroking her cheek.

"You're scared…" he muttered.

"Not really," she shivered. "Just… nervous. I have never… Were you nervous the first time you did… this?"

"Hm… I had taken a couple of drinks before… and I was a teenager full of hormones. I hardly remember what happened."

"Who was it?"

"Some girl… I don't remember her name… I and some friends were going out in Hogsmeade one night and… well, they dared me to sleep with her."

"And you did?"

"I did."

He began to undress her, so slowly and gently she almost didn't feel it. Her robes fell to her feet and she shivered a little when the cold air in the room hit her. Severus stepped closer and kissed her, starting to undo his own robes.

"Have you ever seen a naked man before?" he asked, barely breaking the kiss.

"Only in books," she whispered, her mind was already getting foggy.

"Maybe you should feel first…" he gripped her hand and put it inside his underwear.

She felt something warm and hard… she just had to squeeze it. He groaned and let go of her hand. She let her fingers stroke the shaft before she pulled down his underwear. She gasped when she saw him. And it seemed to grow while she watched it. It looked a little scary. She gulped and looked up at Severus' face.

"How are you able to hide that?"

He smiled, took off her bra and started to caress her breasts. "It's not always like that, just when I'm close to an incredible beautiful and attractive woman like you."

"Oh… but… is it going to fit?"

"Yes, and I will be careful."

"Thank you."

He kissed her again, pressing his cock against her stomach. She made some moans when he pinched her nipples. Her hands were stroking his back and his lips travelled down her chin and throat. She shivered with pleasure when he made small love bites on her neck.

"You are quite experienced," she said with a somewhat hoarse voice.

"I got a lot of practise," he muttered into her shoulder.

"How?"

"You don't want to know."

"But I do…"

He started to pull down her knickers. "The Death Eaters are not only killing and torturing people together…"

"Oh…"

She stepped out of her quite soaked knickers and he put her down on the bed, kneeling between her legs. His mouth was in perfect reach for her breasts and he start to suck on one.

She moaned. "So… have you ever been with a man?"

He groaned. "I'm about to shag you, Miss Granger, why do you ask all those questions?"

She looked at him with her biggest brown eyes. "I'm just curious."

"Well, I guess I will have to come up with a way to shut you up."

She smiled. "Is it kinky?"

He just placed his lips at her thigh and began to kiss his way up to her womanhood. She made a cry when she felt his lips on her clit. That really felt good. He licked and sucked her into an orgasm. She moaned his name and he kissed her all the way up to her mouth again, letting her taste herself from him.

"Don't you get really… needy when you do this?" she asked, breathing heavily.

"You got no idea," he groaned. "Legs on the bed, that was just the foreplay."

She did as he said, and once again, he placed himself between her thighs. He took his shaft in one hand and entered her fast. She cried out in pain and some tears escaped her eyes. He held still and began to massage her breasts.

"It's alright, Hermione, it will be over in a second… just focus on something else."

He bent down and kissed her passionately. She started to forget about the pain and another moan of pleasure escaped her. He moved inside of her and she gasped. He moved some more.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded.

He started to slide in and out of her slowly. She found out she liked it. Another moan made him go even faster. She started to tense again and when he made an extra powerful push, he hit something deep inside of her that put her over the edge. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she screamed. She was floating high when she felt something warm and hot fill her and she could hear Severus groan from a distance. When she came back to earth, he was lying next to her, stroking her hair.

"That was… amazing," she took a deep breath.

"Yes…" he stared into her eyes with such passion it made her blush.

"Is it always like that?"

"Well, when you get a bit more experienced, you will know what to do to get yourself off… But well… no, it depends both on the experience of the man and his size. I don't think you could have got such an orgasm with someone of your age."

She thought about Ron's shy kisses and sighed. "I guess not."

He put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "I hope you don't mind sharing my bed from now on?"

"No… it has been a bit cold in my room."

He smiled. "I see… you are just here for the warmth."

She pulled one foot over his legs. "Well, I really don't think I will be able to walk yet."

He yawned. "Remind me to give you something for that tomorrow."

"Okay…" she was almost asleep. "Severus…"

"Mhm?"

"Have you had sex with another man?"

He chuckled. "If I answer your question, will you let me sleep?"

"Okay."

"Then, yes, I have been fucking other men."

"Who…"

"You said you would let me sleep."

She sighed. "I could ask you tomorrow."

"Try that."

"Severus?"

"Mmm?"

"I really liked it… Can we do it again tomorrow?"

"Sure, just let me sleep or I won't be able to get it up."

"Okay…" she just had one more thing to say. "Severus?"

"What?!"

"Goodnight."

"Fucking Gryffindor…" he muttered. "Goodnight."

* * *

Hurray! Two sex-scenes in one chapter! Hope you liked it! So, which type are you in bed? The silent type, the talking type or the screaming type?

Haha, you don't have to answer that.. anyway. Hope you liked it!

Have a nice week!


	10. Chapter 10

**Note!** Chapter has been re-beta-ed!

Chapter 10

Ginny didn't want to leave the shower. She felt dirty, but still quite pleased. Voldemort wouldn't hurt her and she would have a lot of time to find out his weaknesses. Okay, she had sold her body to the devil, but her soul would be at peace. At least she hoped it would be.

"Are you trying to drown yourself?" an irritated voice asked.

She opened her eyes and stepped out from underneath the shower. Voldemort was standing in front of her with his arms crossed.

"No, I'm just a girl. Girls like to take long showers," she answered coldly and took a towel.

"Is that so…" Voldemort made her sit on a small stool next to a table and a mirror. "Then I guess you like to make yourself look beautiful as well?"

"Only when I have someone I want to impress," Ginny said. She didn't have to be nice to him just because he had fucked her.

"But I want you to be beautiful," he smiled and started to brush her dripping hair.

She sighed. "Why are you doing this?"

"You are my new plaything and I want to know you inside out. I want to dress you, brush your hair and make you the woman of my dreams."

"Do you even have dreams?"

"Of course I do."

"And how do I fit in?"

"Well… first I just planned to seduce you without you knowing who I was… But then you knew who I was and… I found out I still wanted you. Even more than before."

"You're mad."

"Well, of course you would think that, but I'm still the one with the power, so it doesn't matter what you think."

He dried her hair with a simple spell, picked up a dress and helped her to put it on. It was a very low-cut green dress with long arms and a long skirt. It was made of some sort of silk-material and it was fitting her body like a hand in a glove.

"So perfect," he whispered and kissed her neck.

"Such an illusion," she said.

He smiled. "I will make that illusion come true… I will break down that attitude, Ginevra."

Ginny sneered.

Voldemort captured her face in his hands again. "You don't believe me… That doesn't matter, I will show you..."

"So… what am I supposed to do here?" she asked.

"Be at my service whenever I need you," he said, looking closely at her face.

"And when you aren't here?"

He smiled. "Think of ways you could be at my service."

"So that's the woman of your dreams? A girl who isn't supposed to have a thought of her own? Then you should have chosen someone like Pansy Parkinson. She doesn't know anything else but how to please a man and she would do it if you asked her to."

"But I want you."

"But I can't be the woman of your dreams, because I will not do what you want me to do."

"I will just have to break you to become the woman of my dreams. That will be fun."

She snorted, and he kissed her on the lips, sucking on her lower lip. "Don't worry, Ginevra, when I'm done with you, you will like to service me. You won't know of anything else but to be my pet."

"Fuck you, demon."

"No, fuck you, Ginevra, I thought you understood that."

"Fine, fuck me all you want, paedophile, but don't expect me to break that easy. You have already done it once; I will not let you do it again."

"First, you are a bit too old to be the interest of a paedophile. You may not be a full-grown woman, but you are not a child. And second, do you really think I haven't learned a thing or two about breaking people in the last sixty years?"

"Yeah, but I knew the younger you. You may have tricked me, but you told me stuff…"

Voldemort smirked. "Like what?"

"How you always felt misunderstood and frustrated when no one saw your full potential. How you always felt an outsider even if you told yourself you didn't want to be with anyone else. And how you never could find an interesting girl who liked you too!"

His smirk had frozen.

She gave him a smile in triumph.

"How very clever of you…" He made a very serious face. "But you will know I have changed a lot…"

"I don't think you have."

"We will see… but for now… I have come up with a new plan."

"Okay?"

He took her by the arm. "Yes, and you will despise it."

Ginny felt a shiver when he led her to the sitting room. He put her down in one of the green sofas (really, what was it with all the Slytherin-fashion?) and went to the fire, throwing in some Floo Powder.

"Severus, please get your ass here."

Voldemort turned around to her. "No reason to be rude."

Ginny sighed. For a Dark Lord he was truly immature.

Only half a minute later, her old Potions teacher came through the fire. But he didn't look like she was used to seeing him. He was only wearing trousers and his hair was a mess. A clean mess. He just gave her one look.

"I see you found her," Severus said.

"And I see the Mudblood has giving in," Voldemort said, eyeing the Potions Master.

"She has…"

"And the project?"

"Complete."

Voldemort smiled, but Ginny was still shocked about Snape having sex. With a Mudblood. And that could only mean…

"Hermione…" she whispered.

Both men turned towards her.

"What is it pet? Do you remember an old friend?" Voldemort smirked.

"You have her," she stared at Snape.

"I do."

"And you… you raped her?" Ginny was shocked. Even if she knew Severus to be a Death Eater, she would never have thought he would rape a student.

Voldemort laughed. "Severus would never do that, pet. I have seen the two of them together and she likes it. More than you did."

Ginny didn't blush like Hermione would do. She just stared at him with murder in her eyes.

"Isn't she lovely?" Voldemort smiled.

"Indeed," Severus said ironically.

Voldemort sighed. "Sometimes, I get the feeling I'm to friendly with you, Severus."

"No, my Lord, I've just come out of bed. I'm not thinking straight."

"You are in love, fool. That's why you aren't thinking straight."

Ginny was very interested now. Could Severus and Hermione be in love with each other? Well, she could see a match. They were both very clever, and if anyone would get under Severus' skin it was Hermione. And she would need someone too. No one should be alone in this dark time. Ginny looked back at Voldemort. Maybe that was why he kept her. He didn't want to be alone. And that might also be the reason she stayed. But she wouldn't confess that. Not ever to herself, and she knew he wouldn't either. This was too frustrating to think of.

"Well, in love or not, I expect the work to be done."

"It is, my Lord."

"Well… bring it to me."

Severus bowed. "Right away, my Lord."

He turned around, but Voldemort made a cough. "Aren't you forgetting something, Severus?"

Severus turned around slowly. Voldemort took some steps forward, put his hands on Severus' hips and kissed him. Ginny gasped when the two most unlikely men she knew shared a deep kiss. When they broke apart, Severus looked very uncomfortable and Voldemort was smirking.

"You may run back to the Mudblood now. I want you back here in two hours. With the project."

"Yes, my Lord."

Severus disappeared through the fire again.

"Why are you looking so shocked, doll?" Voldemort smirked and sat down in the sofa next to her. "Can't I kiss my former lovers?"

"I don't care who you are kissing, but… Snape?"

"He is quite good."

"I…" Ginny sighed. "If you say so…"

"You don't have to be jealous. You have something that Severus will never get."

"What?"

"Big breasts."

-----

Earlier that day Hermione had awoken after yet another night of lovely intercourse. Severus was stroking her hair when she woke up.

"Hi," she mumbled.

"Good morning… or good afternoon, it's almost five thirty."

"Oh… But we went to bed quite…"

"Late, the last time I watched the time it was six a.m."

Hermione smiled. "I think I'm getting better at this."

"You are."

Hermione made a happy sigh. She felt wonderful. She had fallen for Severus and fallen hard. He was perfect for her. Not that she had been with anyone else, but she never thought she would. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him and, suddenly, she didn't think so badly about Parvati and Lavender, whom had always been in love with some guy. It was the most terrific feeling in the world!

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"I'm always hungry for more of you," she smiled wickedly.

"Really?" He kissed her on her lips.

"Oh… yes…" She already felt that thrilling hot feeling in her lower regions.

"You are a very horny little thing, Hermione."

"Just for you." She stretched her body and put one leg on top of his.

"Is that an invitation?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes…" she moaned when she felt him getting hard against her thighs.

"Are we getting up from bed today?"

"Noooo..."

"Okay." He put the tip at her entrance and teased her by not pushing inside.

Hermione groaned. "Come on, Severus."

"First, I want to find out if you still remember the ingredients in the Polyjuice Potion…"

"You evil…"

He pressed a finger to her lips. "Wrong answer."

Hermione tried to think, but she was really frustrated. "Okay… hum… lacewing flies… bicorn horn… knotgrass… fluxweed… uh... leeches and… I don't remember…"

"Perhaps something that was stolen from my lab at your second year?" he purred.

"Boomslang skin!" she cried out.

"Good girl!" He entered her. Hermione sighed and rolled on top of him. She started to ride him fast and hard. "Which one of you took it?" he asked breathing heavily.

"Me!" Hermione smiled and used her body to hold him down.

"You little thief," he smiled. "Of course it was you… the other ones wouldn't have recognised it."

"Nope." Hermione was about to climax.

"Why did you take it?"

"We wanted to know if Malfoy was the heir of Slytherin."

His laugh drove her over the edge and she fell down on his chest. He took the opportunity to shift their position, and then, he was on top of her, riding out her orgasm. She opened her eyes again. "Aren't you… going to… come soon?"

"Almost…there!" he cried out and spilled his seed inside of her.

They were lying there, almost asleep again, when a voice came from the fire. "Severus, please get your ass here!" It was Voldemort.

Severus groaned. "The serpent has spoken…"

"Do you think he will do anything?"

"No… we are done with his work… I have to go." Severus rose and put on some pants.

"Are you going in that?" Hermione asked.

He sneered. "Do you really think you could stop me?"

Hermione felt hurt. "No… I just…"

"I'm in a hurry."

And he left through the fire. Hermione gaped. What was up with him? First, he had been all sweet, and now, he was being rude. It hit her. He was afraid … of Voldemort. Hermione sighed and got up. She didn't know when he would return, but she felt she needed a shower and, then, perhaps something to eat. She hadn't eaten a lot lately. She took a quick shower and when she got out again, he was back.

"What did he say?" she asked, wrapping a towel around her.

"He… he wanted me to come back with our work," Severus said, looking quite puzzled.

"And?"

"I met his new pet."

"Pet?"

"Miss Weasley."

"Ginny?! Was she with the Dark Lord?"

"Yes?"

"Doing what?!"

"I would guess he used her for his… pleasures."

Hermione gasped. "I must help her…"

"No… Hermione, you can't…"

"But she is my friend."

Severus sighed and put his arms around her. "Do you see now why I didn't want to tell you about your friends?"

Hermione had never felt so miserable in her life. She couldn't do anything. She was just as trapped as Ginny. Only she liked it. She wanted to do something. Couldn't she choose to do something? No, that would put her own life and Severus' life at stake, and probably Ginny's too.

"What can I do?"

"Help me bring down the Dark Lord," he whispered.

"When?"

"When the time is right… Not now… We have to plan this carefully… But now I have to get everything in order for the Dark Lord… Eat something. I will be back as soon as I can."

He left her again. Hermione went like a zombie to the kitchen and made a salad. Now, all she could do was: make plans and wait for a moment when Voldemort was vulnerable… That could take years!

* * *

Yep, Hermione and Snape are like rabbits! Well, from now on you won't see much of them...

Hope you liked it!


	11. Chapter 11

From here on, every chapter has been beta-ed. Thank you Nerys!

* * *

Chapter 11

Voldemort looked at the project and felt a rush of joy.

This was going exactly like he had planned. Now all he had to do was giving the clone life, but he had to wait till the right opportunity.

And that would perhaps take some time.

He dismissed Severus and sank back in the armchair in his study. It was quite a small room, but behind the big painting of Salazar Slytherin was his library. And it was huge.

He had collected books during his entire life and now he had a library that was bigger then the one at Hogwarts.

He did have some books in other places, like the sitting-room, the study and in the bedroom, but not the books he valued the most.

He rose from his chair behind the desk and went to his bedroom. He had put Ginevra there before Severus got back. He didn't want his little pet to find out what he was up to.

When he got there she was staring at his books.

"Why do you have so many books about romance?"  
"Don't you find me romantic?" he purred and stepped up behind her.

"No."

"What do you find romantic?"

"To be with someone I love."

He turned her around and put his arms on her shoulders. "You are hurting my feelings, doll."

"Good," she responded, and then she made some strange sound that seemed to come from her stomach.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I'm hungry."

"Hungry?"

"Yeah, I got to eat sometime or I'll die."

Voldemort could kick himself. Of course the girl ate, just because he never did… well, he had to give her something, and it wouldn't be nice if she starved to dead.

"What do you like to eat?" he asked.

"Er… I don't know, right now I could eat anything, I haven't eaten in the last two days."  
Voldemort frowned. He had underestimated the girl. A normal person would have begged for food. To her it seemed like she didn't care.

"What would happen if I starved you to death?" he asked.

"I guess I wouldn't leave a pretty corpse…"

"Don't you care if you live or die?"

"Not when I live with you."

He had to do something about that. The girl was hiding from her feelings, and a person without feelings was harder to control.

But then, he was sure she had feelings, she was just ignoring them.

"Well, Ginevra, what would you like to eat?"

"Pasta, perhaps."

"I will see to it… wait in the sitting-room, will you?"

She sighed. "Why not…"  
He left her and found a house-elf. The poor creature was trembling when he took the order and a couple of minutes later the elf returned with a plate of food that would be enough for two people.

Voldemort returned to his chambers. He was too paranoid to let a house-elf be in his rooms. He cleaned it himself and used the elves to clean the other rooms in the building. He had a lot of Death Eaters staying in the mansion, but his quarters were far from the others. He liked to be alone or alone with Ginevra.

Anyway, he re-entered the sitting-room and placed the plate in front of the girl who looked quite suspicious.

"I haven't poisoned it," he smirked. "I've already told you I prefer you alive."  
She growled and began to eat.

"I hope this is water," she muttered and took a sip from the glass.

"Yes… but if you prefer something stronger…"  
"No."

"Ah, well, maybe another time."

"Yes, when I really want to ignore you."  
"So you do have some feelings for me?"

"No, you're like a… parasite, ugly and annoying."  
"You don't find me ugly."

"Your soul is ugly… or whatever you've got instead of a soul."  
Voldemort laughed. She always made him laugh. "For a minute I thought you found my looks ugly."

"No… just annoying."  
"Annoying because you want to fuck me but your mind says that's wrong?"

"No, just annoying."

"Why?"

"Because I hate you," she said in an easy voice.

"I see…"

She continued to eat her dinner. Slowly.

He sighed. Patience had never been his strongest side.

She ignored him and in about fifteen minuets she pushed the plate away and drank another glass of water.

He studied her. She was perfect. The way her hair fell on her shoulders. The full lips and the big brown eyes, so hard and strong. He wanted to know what they looked like in the heat of passion.

He lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom.

"Do you get turned on by watching someone eat?" she asked.

"No, just you," he smiled. "One day I will have the pleasure of seeing you with my cock down your throat."

"I'll bite you."  
"That's why I don't make you do it now," he said matter-of-factly.

He put her down in his bed and looked at her for a minute.

"What?" she asked bored.

"Maybe I would make you stay here forever… never leaving the bed," he smiled cruelly.

She sneered. "Then this would not be so nice to be in."

He frowned. "Why is that?"

"Well, like I need to eat, I also need to use the bathroom a couple of times every day."

"Oh…" once again she had made him speechless.

He didn't like it so he sat down at the bed and got rid of her dress.

"Much better, don't you think?"

"It's quite cold," she said indifferent.

"Well, then I will have to warm you up, don't I?"

He started to caress her breasts, but she just sighed and put her hands behind her head.

He didn't like the bored look in her eyes.

His hands travelled lower and he started to stroke her vagina.

Nothing happened.

She didn't get wet. She didn't start to moan. She just sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked frustrated.

She studied her nails. "I'm just not horny."  
"You are a teenager, just looking at me should get you horny."

"Sorry… I don't know either, I just don't feel like it. I'm actually feeling a bit nauseous."

He groaned. Not that he couldn't control himself, he wasn't that aroused yet. It was just the fact that she wasn't that made him bitter.

"Fine," he sighed and got up and got rid of his clothes. "It's late anyway."

She sat up. "Are you going to sleep?"

"Yes, why not? This is my bed."

"But…"

He pulled the sheets down and got into the bed again, pulling the blanket over them.

"What?" he asked and rolled her to her right side so she was facing him, then he put an arm over her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I don't want to…" She looked a bit scared.

"So… you can have sex with me, but you can't sleep with me?"

"I… it just feels…"

He smiled. Yes, he knew, it felt too intimate. That was exactly what he wanted. She wasn't just a whore to him. A whore did what he or she should and kept their thoughts to themselves. Ginevra would be his, body and soul. He would know her secrets and fears, her deepest thoughts and her greatest wishes. He wouldn't leave one part of her untouched.

"Aren't you tired?" he asked.

"Well…"

"Sleep, maybe you are too tired to get horny. Or maybe your body needs some time to digest the food… but anyway, it is almost morning again."

"It is?"

"Yes… you haven't slept for almost 24 hours. Really, I shouldn't be surprised…"

"I… I guess I do feel tired."

"It's the shock that has kept you from feeling it. Sleep now."

Ginny sighed but closed her eyes, but opened them soon again. "I can't sleep if you keep staring at me."

"Sorry."

She closed her eyes again.

He kept watching her.

"Really, I can't," she muttered, not opening her eyes.

"Fine," this time he closed his eyes too.

She tried to roll over to her back again, but he held her pressed against him.

She sighed. "Do you even need to sleep?"

"Yes."

"Do you have to keep me so close?"

"Yes."  
"But I can't…"  
"Just shut up and keep still, you need to sleep."

"But you're in the way."

"Now how could I possibly be in the way?"

"You're disturbing me."  
"Deal with it."  
"But…"  
He pressed her lips against hers.

"Sleep, doll, or else I will fuck you until you bleed and then you will fall asleep just to forget the pain."

"But…"

"Last warning," he pressed his hips against hers.

She made a small wail, but didn't say anything more.

He smirked and kissed her again. She didn't kiss back, but he didn't care. She would do it, eventually.

Soon she really was asleep, relaxing in his arms. It was when he relaxed too and drifted into sleep.

He glided into his dream-world. A world where he was king and everyone did everything he asked them to do.

And then he saw a bunny. A white and pink bunny.

He followed the bunny and it led him into a forest made of candles. He felt quite warm, but he wanted to follow the bunny. He had no idea why.

Then suddenly the forest disappeared and he was falling, still seeing the bunny beneath him. The bunny hit something that looked like water and moments later he hit the surface too.

But it wasn't water, it was some sticky fluid that made it hard for him to move or even breathe.

He couldn't see the bunny anymore instead he saw a face…

Ginevra.

His eyes snapped open, but he still had some problem breathing.

The girl was indeed trying to strangle him. He had underestimated her once again.

He acted on instinct and threw her off. He sat up and massaged his throat. She didn't have time to do any real damage, but it stung a bit.

She had curled herself like a ball at the other end of the bed and now he could see that she was crying.

"Why?" he asked.

"I had to try…" she whispered.

He understood. She couldn't live with herself if is she felt she hadn't tried to do everything to kill him.

Anyway, he would have to punish her.

Tomorrow.

Now he wanted to sleep. "Come here."

She obeyed and crawled up to him.

This time he spooned her and held one hand upon her hands.

Then they fell asleep again.

* * *

Yay, I got a new beta! So now I have two wonderful girls who helps me with my spelling and grammar! So thank-you Arwven and Nerys! Cookies for you!

Hum... a bit short, this chapter... ah, well, hope you enjoyed it anyway!

And now I have a little request... I will be 18 this Friday and I just want to know who many it is that reads my fic... I'm not asking for a review and you don't have to leave any names, I just want one little "Happy Birthday!"... and then I might get a little hint on who many actually reads this... PLEASE!!! I'm just very curious :)

But of course I like the reviews I get and I want to thank; VoldieRulez, Nerys, DL, TMR, SexyKnickers and Tjoh!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When Ginny woke up she had a hard time remembering where she was. Her mind was trying to repress what she had been through, but she could both feel and smell that she wasn't in her room at the Leaky Cauldron. She took a deep breath and her mind registered the smell of parchment, iron and male.

Then, she remembered Voldemort.

It was funny she hadn't thought about him before, since he still held his arm around her. But she knew he was awake now. His breathing wasn't deep anymore. Not like tonight when she had tried to… strangle him.

She was in trouble.

"I know you are awake," he said and coaxed her to turn around.

Better to make this as painless as possible. "I had to try."  
"And now I have to punish you."

"Why? Can you blame me?"

He smiled sadly. "No, but still… I can't let people get away with trying to kill me."

"And I can't just live with you."

"You will," he said quietly and stroked her chin. "I will show you what will happen if you try to hurt me again."

"I hope you got a lot of creative punishments, because I will continue to hurt you." She hoped she sounded braver then she felt. She just wouldn't let him win.

He smiled. "I do… but right now you won't even have to leave the bed."

Her heart started to move faster. If he thought sex would hurt her…

He must have seen what she was thinking because he started to laugh. "Just out of curiosity, Ginevra, how were you planning to fuck me when I was dead?"

"There are better things to do than sex."

"Like?"  
"Getting rid of you."  
He smirked and put a hand on her cheek again. "Hush, doll, this is going to be quite… terrifying."  
He looked deep into her mind and suddenly she saw her memories flashing by. Things she had tried to forget because it was too scary or too humiliating, or just unpleasant.

Like when she got lost in the forest when she was younger, or when she locked herself inside the cellar and it took her mother three hours to find her, or when McGongall had caught her skipping class with Dean Thomas and wrote to her mother…

It was when Voldemort found what he was looking for. He was really good at finding a person's weak spot. She hadn't even known about it but the person she looked up to the most was her mother. She hated it, when her mother found out she had been doing something stupid. Her mother was the only one who could really make her feel bad about herself.

And, Molly Weasley was the person she missed the most.

All her thoughts had been with Harry, because she had been deeply in love with him. But her mother had always been there for her, and now, she wasn't, or was she?

The next thing she knew she was in a dark room. There was some light, but she couldn't see where it came from.

Then, she heard steps, slow limp steps. "_Ginny_…" said a hollow voice which sounded like it hadn't been used for quite some time. "_Ginny_…"

But she knew that voice.

She could see a shadow coming closer towards her. A short big shadow. Ginny was too petrified to do anything else but stare as the creature approached her. She shuddered, but it wasn't cold. She shuddered, because there was some kind of wind in the room; a wind of horror and sadness.

"Ginny…"

The thing she saw first were the robes. Torn, bloody robes full of mud, like they had been in the ground for quite some time.

Then, she saw the hands, or… the hand. The right hand was just a bloody mess of flesh and bones. The left hand was bloody too, but it was still intact.

Ginny's eyes moved, against her will, upwards.

Horrified, she looked at the face of what had once been her mother.

Worms were crawling over it, in and out of holes in the chin and where the left eye had been.

The hair was full of dried-up blood, except for one part in the skull where the brain was peeking out. It smelt rotten and dead.

The one eye that was still there looked at her with a cold empty stare.

The creature opened its mouth again. "_Ginny_…"

And now Ginny screamed.

She screamed in terror and shock and sadness. All she could do was staring and screaming, and then, suddenly the image disappeared and she was back in the bed with Voldemort.

Her screams turned into scared sobs and she curled up like a ball.

"Do you understand what I can do to you just by watching you?" Voldemorts voice was soft and a bit sad. "I like to scare you but maybe I overdid it this time."  
She couldn't answer. She was still in shock.

"Relax, Ginevra, it's over now," he said reassuringly as he stroked her back. "It was just in your head… it was just my imagination."

She couldn't relax. She couldn't breathe normal. All she could do was tremble.

He sighed. "I thought you were stronger then that… but you're still so young… so fragile."

He took her hand in his and pressed his thumb on a spot inside her palm.

She could feel herself relaxing enough to get in control of her breathing again. Her brain started to function and she began to feel in control of her body.

"Acupressure, good thing to know sometimes," he whispered, while played with his finger on her arm. "If you try to hurt me again I won't help you."

Quiet tears wetted her face again.

"Hush, pet, I get irritated when you cry."

She bit her lip and tried to stop.

"That's better," he said smiling, and his hand travelled to her left breast. "Do you think you will be able to get wet today?"

"Does it matter?" she whispered.

"Not really, I just wonder if I will be hurting you more today."

She closed her eyes and tried not to think. It would be easier if she didn't think.

"No, pet, I want to see your eyes," he ordered, while he squeezed her breast.

She felt some panic, but fought it. If she just focused on Voldemort she wouldn't have to think about her mother.

She opened her eyes and he kissed her deeply, turning her to her back. He teased her nipples with his hands and she tried desperately to make herself responding. She gave up a little moan.He broke off the kiss.

"That's better, do you think you got the courage to kiss me back properly?"

"Okay…"

His lips met hers again and this time she started to wrestle with his tongue. She could feel him smile and one of his hands went to her chin and the other one travelled lower.

He didn't even have to ask her to spread her legs, she did when she felt his fingers on her thighs. She would do anything to forget those scary pictures of her mother. At least Voldemort knew how to make her feel alive again. He had done it yesterday.

His fingers reached her vulva, but it wasn't really wet yet. However, there was some fluid. He teased her clit and she sighed in relief when her body took over and started to moisten up.

He put one finger inside her and broke off the kiss.

He slowly moved the finger inside of her while looking her straight in the eyes. "Do you like this?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It feels good."

He put another finger inside her and she relaxed some more and made another moan.

"Do you know you are really tight?"

She nodded and her breathing came faster.

"Most men like that," he said, sounding so relaxed. "Do you know why?"

"N-no."

She tensed a bit and he put his thumb on her clit and stroked it. She could feel more fluid running down on his fingers.

He removed his fingers and licked them. "Like honey… anyway…"

He placed his cock against her opening. "The most pleasurable experience for a man is to feel his cock tearing a woman apart," he said viciously.

She gasped when he entered her. It actually felt like he was tearing her apart. It hadn't felt like this yesterday, but she didn't think he was bigger, he was just more violent.

Desperately, she started to move with him, wanting to forget everything but the friction when he fucked her.

It worked, her hands were on his back, trying to press him closer and probably scratching him.

He tried to kiss her, but bit her instead. She licked the blood from her lips and looked into his eyes, seeing the pleasure she felt. His eyes looked different now, warmer and more passionate. His eyes seemed to tell her something, but she didn't care, she was too close to her climax.

Then, he stopped. She groaned and tried to make him move again.

He held her down, one hand on her mouth. He seemed to be listening to something.

She didn't care if the building was about to come down, she needed a release. If she didn't have the release her memories would come back and they would be more painful. She needed something good.

He was still inside her and she started to rub her clitoris.

"Stop that!" he hissed, but to late. The orgasm hit her when he tried to stop her.

He groaned when she tightened and made a last stroke which put him over the edge too.

He fell down on top of her. "Stupid girl…"  
"What?"

"There is someone here."

"Where?" she asked, feeling quite dizzy.

"Just… don't go anywhere."

He got up from the bed and threw his robe over his nude body.

But he had once again managed to fuck the life back into her and she wanted to know who it was. Curiosity didn't always kill the cat, she hoped.

-----

Voldemort had hidden his face in the hood when he left the room. Whoever it was that had the nerve to disturb him in his chambers would never do it again.

To his great surprise he found Lucius Malfoy.

"I hope it is important," he said in a dangerous tone.

Lucius bowed. "It is, my Lord, we got problems. France has sent a message."

"And?"

"Well… somehow they know you are going to attack them in the near future and they don't… oh…"

Lucius was looking at something behind Voldemort.

Voldemort swore, knowing who Lucius must be looking at. He turned around and saw the red-haired girl stand in the doorway. She was dressed in his shirt, looking like she just had a good fuck.

Okay, she had, but she looked so ready for another one and Voldemort hated the way she made him feel.

Then he saw her eyes. The little doll was just curious.

"Didn't I tell you to stay in bed?" he spat..

Ginevra smiled, a bit nervously. "I didn't want to be left alone… and what's up with the hood?"

Voldemort could think about a hundred ways to shut the girl up, but not any of them seemed fitting at the moment. "I see…"

He decided to ignore her and turned to Lucius again. "She has become quite fond of me…"

Lucius just nodded, not really knowing if he was dreaming or not.

"Any plans for France, my Lord?" Lucius asked, also trying to ignore the tempting girl. She really didn't know how dangerous this game could become. If he could show himself to Lucius, they could have a nice little threesome with her in the middle. She would not be able to walk all right after that. Ah, too bad… Maybe with Severus. Severus could also give terrific blowjobs.

"Yes, but I will not need any help for that, thank you Lucius," he said dismissing the blond Death Eater who bowed and disappeared.

He let his hood fall and sank down in the sofa. Then he noticed Ginevra looking quite thoughtful after Lucius.

"What? Feeling lusty after the blond idiot?" he asked.

"What if I was?"

"I would have thought you would be more polite after this morning… or afternoon."  
"You said you would only hurt me if I tried to hurt you," she said.

"Well, I could also hurt you if you tried to irritate me too much."

"That's not fair."

"Who said anything about being fair? Now come here."

She obeyed and he pulled her down onto his lap. She was naked under the shirt and when he put a hand between her legs he could feel the dried-up strands from their earlier plays.

"Why are you so cooperative all of a sudden?" he asked suspicious.

"I'm not sure…" she looked thoughtful.

He sighed, he wasn't in the mood to discover why a woman did what she did. If she had to question her motives herself, then she wasn't plotting against him, which was all he needed to know, He had to focus on other things. It was time to start with the next step of his plan.

* * *

OH! I'm so happy!!! And so high on endorphin! I don't know why people try drugs when you can get high on endorphins... And I got so many reviews after the last chapter!! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!

Wow, I really need to cool down... or not.

Have a nice week! AND IT'S JUST TWO WEEKS TO CHRISTMAS!!!

What did you say, my bed? Sleep? Well... why not...

Twinkle, twinkle little star...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Okay, Ginny had gone mental. Really. She had been trying to understand why she stayed with him, and now, one week after her capture, she had come up with an answer. She was feeling something. He hadn't hurt her, much, after the night when she had tried to kill him, and she hadn't tried to murder him again. Well, maybe the reason was that she didn't see him very often; he had always something to do with Severus.

When he was with her, he was giving her pleasure she didn't know existed. She had become a slave to her passion and her memory of why she was there was slowly beginning to disappear.

She had gone from a girl who had everything, a lovely family, caring friends, a boyfriend who loved her, somewhere to live and something to do; to a girl who lost it all. Everything had been taking away from her during one night. It was probably then that she started to lose her senses, but just to confuse her even more he had taken her in.

He hadn't tortured or killed her. He had giving her a new life. Once again she had someone who cared about her (in his one twisted way). Someone that made her feel special and loved (he had never said that he did, but she couldn't feel all that pleasure with him and not feel loved). He gave her a place to stay and something to do. Besides shagging him he had given her books to read for both education and pleasure. If she wanted something else, she just had to ask. And now, she had the cat she always wanted and the toys her parents hadn't been able to afford (well, not the exact same toys she had wanted, but still toys).

She wasn't exactly broken, just too confused to do something. Even if she had done and seen a lot of things in her life, she was still a child; she wasn't strong enough to repress such a powerful mind like Voldemort's. The moral, she had learnt when she was younger, wasn't deeply imprinted enough. If Voldemort was given a couple of months more, he would truly corrupt her, but right now she still had a couple of strong believes left. The strongest was that you fight for the ones you love.

And that confused her. The longer she was with Voldemort, the more he reminded her of Tom Riddle, the boy in the diary and her childhood sweetheart. That recollection made it easier for Voldemort to change her objectives. She tried to fight, but it was hard to fight when you didn't know why you were fighting anymore.

Last week she had thought Voldemort would kill her and that was a strong reason to fight, but he didn't want to kill her. Her world had been turned upside-down. She did have nightmares about the atrocities he committed, but she always calmed down and mysteriously forgot she was suppose to avenge Harry, when she woke up in his arms. The person she had sworn to kill had become her safe haven. Someone that comforted her, when she woke up from nightmares, he had created in the first time. Someone that kissed her when she felt lonely, because he had killed everyone she cared about.

So, Ginny had gone mental, and when she woke up feeling sick and found he wasn't there, she felt really depressed. She ran to the bathroom and vomited. He found her on the bathroom floor, the small one with just a toilet and a sink, almost an hour later.

"Ginevra?" He looked quite surprised. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not feeling well…" she whispered.

He frowned and lifted her up in his arms. "I don't think you've got a fever."

She smiled tired. "You wouldn't be able to feel it. You are too hot yourself."

He smiled. "I take that as a compliment, but just to be on the safe side…"  
He carried her to his study where Severus was waiting. Ginny was about to protest, she was feeling a lot better now, with his arms around her.

"I found her on the bathroom floor, she had been sick," Voldemort informed Severus.

Severus looked at her and placed a hand on her forehead. "She hasn't got a fever… what did you eat yesterday?"

"Some pudding," she answered, while Voldemort placed her on top of his desk. "And tea."

"Do you think it's something she ate?" Voldemort asked Severus.

"Well, I guess she hasn't been in contact with any other people, and as I recall, my Lord, you don't get sick."

"No, I don't."

Severus took his wand and muttered a spell. "Hum…" He tried another one. "No…" He thought for a minute and then he tried a last one. "Oh… Well… she isn't exactly sick…" Severus started, taking a step back.

"But?" Voldemort asked.

"She is pregnant."

Ginny blacked out.

-----

Voldemort, once known as Tom Riddle, had never had a family. He had learnt fast that you couldn't trust anyone and no one could protect you from the dangers of the world except yourself. This was probably why he never missed having any friends or family. You could always trust yourself and no one is there to slow you down. And if you haven't got anyone you care about, you wouldn't have to worry about them getting hurt. It was easy to live that way, but when Voldemort heard Severus say those three words, he understood Ginny had gotten to close to him. His first instinct was to kill. Like a fox in a trap he wanted to gnaw his wounded leg off before it had time to kill all of him. But he couldn't.

When he saw her unconscious form on the desk, he couldn't utter those two words that would end her life, and it hit him that he would miss her. He had grown fond of the girl and if his plan was to become a reality he would need her. He would require her for propaganda purposes and… well… he wanted her around him, period. He had become obsessed with his doll.

"HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?!" he roared.

Severus just blinked. "Well, I guess it could have something to do with you fucking her for a week and not using any protection."

Voldemort thought about torturing him a bit. Yes, that usually helped when he was angry. "I can't be the father. _Crucio._"

Severus fell to the ground and screamed. Voldemort didn't feel better. He lifted the curse of Severus and decided to blame Ginevra instead. He shook her awake.

"Why didn't you tell me you have been sleeping with others?!" he hissed.

She stared at him. Then, she started to cry. He slapped her hard on her face and she answered by biting his hand. Severus got up and decided to interrupt.

"My Lord, please… why couldn't you be the father?"  
Voldemort made Ginevra loose her hold with one murderous glare. She hissed like an angry cat in response. At least she had some sense of self-defence left.

"Why couldn't he be a father?" Voldemort thought furious. "Well, he didn't want any children, and then, naturally, he shouldn't be able to make any."

Eventually, he managed to cool down enough to see the flaw in his logic. The world didn't work like that, and just because he had managed to lure nature in other ways… Well, he just thought he was above such things. He hadn't got any other woman pregnant. A small voice reminded him that it could have something to do with the fact that every other woman he had slept with had been experienced enough to use protection. He never had to think about such things.

Severus saw that his face had gone a bit softer. "My Lord… she is sixteen. In my days of teaching I had a huge number of girls coming to me for help, because they thought they were pregnant. Teenagers just don't think of such things."

Voldemort cursed and Ginevra wrapped herself in her arms, looking at her bare feet. She was just wearing a nightgown.

"Leave me, Severus… I have to think…" he said.

Severus bowed and went. When the door closed Voldemort sat down behind the girl and put his arms around her. "I'm sorry, pet… but are you certain I'm the father?"

"I can't believe you would ask that," she whispered. "Before you it was only Harry and he did use protection."

Voldemort felt a bit guilty about forgetting something a teenage boy had remembered. "And no one has raped you?"

"You mean except you?" she said in a hard voice.

Voldemort felt he was starting to lose his grip of the girl. He had to act careful. "Ginevra… I never thought I could get anyone pregnant… I didn't plan this."

She sneered.

"Look, tell me what you want and I will try to get it for you," Voldemort said in an ever so sweet tone of voice.

He felt a silent teardrop on his hand. "I want my mother."

He sighed. "I can't bring back people from the dead… but if you want to see someone that's alive…"

"Hermione."

Voldemort considered whether it really was worth it. Who knew what those two could do together. Ginevra was so close to succumb to him. All he had to do was wait one month and she would never leave him. But then again, he didn't have any experience in comforting pregnant girls, and he didn't want to spend his free time with a crying Ginevra. She needed help.

"Are you sure there isn't anyone else? Perhaps a healer…"

"No! I want to speak with the only friend I have left…"

Voldemort sighed. "Okay, but I want to be present."

"So I can see her?"

"Yes."

-----

Hermione's life was comfortable. Now that she and Severus didn't have to do any urgent jobs for the Dark Lord anymore, they really got to know each other better. He told her stories about when he was young and she told him about some things from her life. Sometimes she got sad thinking about the people she would never meet again, but he knew how to comfort her. When Voldemort wanted his assistant she would sit in Severus' library and read. She liked doing that. It made her forget everything else and when he got back he would kiss her and then they would make dinner together.

This day started like every other day. They ate breakfast and he was called by Voldemort and she went to the library and continued to read _Forbidden Flowers – Potions you didn't know exist_. Some of the potions she had heard about, but most of them were really dark and she would never dream of brewing them. Well, unless she had too. She was reading about the use of a flower called Solanum tuberosum. Everything was poisonous except the bump that was hidden at its roots. The bump was often called potatoes. She felt it was all quite interesting and she had completely finished reading the rest of the book's contents in a matter of hours. Hermione was just wondering if she would begin with dinner of wait for Severus, when he came back. She looked up at him, but her smile faded away when she saw the look upon his face.

"What happened?" she asked, concerned.

"The Dark Lord wants to see you," he said. "Come on… he isn't happy."

She rose quickly and on their way to the nearest fire she saw he was limping a bit. "What did he do to you?" she gasped.

"Don't worry, I doubt he will torture you…" he said with a grimace. "Just hurry."

"O-okay…"

You could say Hermione was truly nervous when she entered Voldemort's quarters, but her fear was taken over with anger when she saw Ginny sitting on a green sofa. Hermione noticed that she not only had been crying, she was also quite pale and she was trembling a bit. Voldemort was sitting at the other end of the room, like a statue, staring at them. Since he didn't say what he wanted with her and Ginny seemed extremely distressed, Hermione decided it would be best to ignore him and she sat down by Ginny, hugging her. The younger girl started to cry and hugged her as well.

"What's the matter, Ginny?" she asked. She still wasn't sure why Voldemort didn't stop them. Something must have happened.

"I-I'm pre-pregnant," Ginny wailed.

The first thought that hit Hermione was that it must be Harry's child. Then she remembered who Ginny was living with and that he probably would have killed Ginny by now if that was the fact. Alas, it had to be Voldemort's child. She tried to remember what she had read about pregnancies.

"Hermione, what should I do? I'm too young to be a mother!"

"But Ginny, if you don't want the baby there are a numbers of options… it's your body and you are the one who gets to decide." Hermione glanced in Voldemorts direction, she didn't want to get tortured, but she wanted to comfort her friend. "I'm sure you can make a decision tougher… perhaps you could wait a couple of years…"

Ginny cried. "No! You don't understand Hermione; Weasleys always get to keep their children. No one in my family ever got a miscarriage by nature or by force. I can't get rid of this child!"

Hermione frowned. "Why is that?"

"It's a family secret," Ginny answered hoarsely. "We can only tell the ones who are in our family, by birth or by marriage."

Hermione saw Voldemort rise in the corner of her eye and turned her head to look at the man who had cursed her friend in such a way. A child was supposed to be a happy thing.

"So there is no way to get rid of this child?" Voldemort asked and sat down behind Ginny, putting a hand on her back.

To Hermione's great surprise Ginny leaned back against Voldemort's chest.

"You will have to kill me to accomplish that…" Ginny replied anxious.

The Dark Lord looked thoughtfully at her. "No, I don't want that… but once the child is born we will be able to get rid of it."

Both Hermione and Ginny looked at him in disbelief.

"You can't do that!" Hermione gasped.

Voldemort smirked. "Trust me, Miss Granger, I've done worse."

"But it will be your child!" Ginny cried.

"One minute ago you didn't seem to keen about keeping it either," Voldemort reminded her.

Ginny rose from the sofa. "I don't like the thought of keeping it, but I don't want to carry the bastard for nine months and then let you kill it!"

"Why not?"

"Because then she will be attached to it," Hermione said sadly.

Voldemort sighed. "Women…"

Ginny looked angry at him. "Well sorry for not being as emotionally disturbed as you!"

"Yes, it's bloody wonderful to have all these admirable feelings," Voldemort snarled sarcastically, "maybe I should cut the stupid thing out of your womb!"

"You could try!"

"Oh, I will do more then try, dear."

"Naha, you won't because of the magi…" Ginny broke of and turned to the fire.

Voldemort rose. "What magic?"

"Leave me alone."

"What magic, Ginevra?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Hermione looked horrified at Voldemort when he aimed his wand at Ginny, who still had her back at him. "No!" Hermione cried.

Ginny turned around and stared at him.

"I think you better leave, Miss Granger," Voldemort said, not breaking eye-contact with Ginny. "And tell Severus to be here in half an hour."

* * *

Whiii! Ginny is pregnant! HA, you didn't see that coming, did you? Oh, well, I know some of you did. Hehe.

Anyway, my new beta wanted (for some strange reason) to correct my previous chapters, so as soon as she is done I will re-post the first ten chapters! There wont be any big changes, only better spelling and grammar. So don't worry about missing something :P

This story will be ending in about five to ten chapters and I have started to write on another fic (but don't worry, I will not stop with this, I'm able to write two fics at once... but not three..) and I was just wondering if anyone would be interested in reading it? It's a Hermione/Severus... and some Voldemort but I will not tell you how. I have been inspired by the wedding-law-fics. Anyway... I just wondering is anyone here would be interested.

Marry Christmas!

Miya


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Voldemort made sure Hermione was gone before he opened his mouth again. "Tell me Ginevra… if I was to torture you non-stop for the next half an hour… would you still have the child?"

"Yes, if it doesn't kill me."

"Why is that?"

"It's a secret."

"You said that."

"I can't tell you more."

"Right."

"Unless you would marry me."  
Voldemort snorted. "Fine, I'll marry you."

Ginny looked at him in disbelief. "What?"

He smirked. "But first I have to kill someone."  
She frowned. "Who?"

"You'll see."

He send her of the kitchen (yes, he had made a kitchen just for her sake) to get something to eat and sat down to wait for Severus.

When the Potion Master appeared he rose. "We will have to move on with the plan."

"I see… when?"

"Tonight, I will call a public meeting; make sure Lucius is there to see it."  
"Right away, My Lord," Severus said with a bow.

Severus disappeared again and Voldemort went to the kitchen and found Ginevra watching her reflection in a pot.

"I don't know anymore," she sighed.

"Know what, doll?"

"If I will be able to kill you."  
Voldemort sighed. It looked like they were in for a deep talk again. He hated those. They just made him feel so uncomfortable.

"Well… I suppose I'm glad to hear that, pet…" he said sitting down next to her.

"I promised myself I would kill you for what you had done," she said, while she played with the fried eggs she had made to herself, stabbing them with her fork.

"What has changed?" he asked, stopping her movements with his hand.

She looked at him. "Well, you I guess… you are not supposed to be all hot and caring…"

"It would be easier if I just torture you, wouldn't it?"

"Stop that!" she hissed.

"What?"

"Stop pretending that you know what I'm going through. You know nothing!"

"But I do, Ginevra…" he tried.

"No! You don't know! You have never watched your friend die because you don't have any! Even Malfoy can't stand you, he will…" And she broke of.

He frowned. "How did you know what Lucius was planning?"

"I overheard him talking at the Leaky Cauldron once…"

"And do you have any other information about my Death Eaters that you think I should know?"

She quickly shook her head. He stared but let her be. He would find out eventually. First, he had to take care of gaining the trust of the United Kingdom. Then, he would marry Ginevra and get to know her secret. He knew about those family secrets, he had a few himself. It would be interesting knowing about the secret behind the Weasleys. They were the only purebloodfamily in England who regularly got more then three children.

"But… you," she interrupted his thoughts. "Malfoy said something about not wanting to spend his money on muggles… what did he mean?"

Voldemort sneered. "I want the muggles to obey us, but it's a long-term project. It will take decades before that happens… I have placed some of Lucius money in the muggleworld that will sponsor the right type of minister when the time comes… But, as I said, it will not happen in a while and Lucius is a bit cranky about not having access to his money."

"Why do you hate muggles so much?"

He smiled. "Well, I don't hate them, not precisely. I dislike them. They are lower beings… but if you want to make people fight, you have to get them united. There are a couple of ways to do that. The easiest for me was to get them united against something, then they will be so consumed in their anger, they will do anything I tell them to do… if I said that we are doing it to get rid of the muggles."

Ginevra stared at him.

"Are you surprised?"

"Uhm… why do you want to unite people?"

"Well, I'm strong, but I can't possibly get in control if no one is interested in what I have to say… that's way I have to upgrade now," he said.

"Upgrade?"

"Yes, people don't like me the way they used to. They don't trust me blindly anymore…"

He could see she didn't saw a problem in that, but he did. He rose and took her hand and led her to the sitting-room.

"I will be going now, but when I come back I will probably not be alone and then you will have to do some things for me," he said, stopping in the middle of the sitting-room.

"Why would I help you?" she asked in disbelief.

He sighed. He didn't want to do this the hard way, but nothing would keep him from Ginevra, not even her.

"If you help me, I will not hurt your brothers whom I know are out there, causing me a lot of problems."

She still looked sceptic. "What would I have to do?"

"I will lock you inside the dungeons, but you don't have to worry, it won't be for long. When I come back you will come running at me screaming 'Thomas', like you are happy to see me."  
"Why would I be happy to see you?"

"Because I'm your boyfriend."

"That is an interesting word for a guy who has kidnapped me and keeps me as his sex-doll."

"Don't pretend you don't like it," he sneered.

"But what will I get from helping you?"

He placed a hand behind her neck and kissed her deeply. If this didn't convince her he didn't know what he would do. "I promise you, Ginevra, that I will marry you and when this child is born you will be the one who decides what will happen to it."

"And my brothers?"  
The girl had some nerves. "Well, I couldn't possibly hurt my wife's brothers, could I?"

"And Luna?"

"Who?"

"My friend."

"What's with her?"

"She helps them."

"Does she now…"

"Will you spare her?"

He hesitated and she started to kiss and suck his neck. "Oh, you little minx… Fine, I'll spare your friend."  
He could feel her smile against his neck, but she continued to kiss him. He started to wonder if she wanted something more. This was not normal for her. Then her lovely little hands found there way under his robs and down to a now very happy place and he knew something was wrong with her. But before he could say anything her hand started to stroke his throbbing member and he let out a moan. He didn't have time for this, he had so much to prepare… Oh, not the testicles too. He loved that too much.

His instincts took over and he turned the girl around and bent her over the sofa. Her hands came out and he felt a moment of lost before he lifted her skirt and placed his needy organ at her entrance and pushed inside. Oh, the hot wet glory. It made him go crazy and with a hard stroke he hit her G-spot and she cried out in bliss. Another stroke at the same place made her back tense like it was about to break. He bent forward and took a hold of her breasts and squeezed them hard. Her screams made him move faster and even if he already had made her climax he didn't want to let go of this spectacular body. Her screams were now hoarse and with another hard stroke he came.

After a couple of minutes he had regain control over his body and he slid out of her.

She was lying lifeless on top of the couch, arse up the air. She had some bruises where his fingers had been and her tights were soaked. Voldemort cleaned them both with his wand and made her look somewhat presentable again. Then he noticed she was nearly breathing. He turned her around on top of the couch.

She had a nosebleed and dried tears on her chins.

"Ginevra?" he asked, stroking her hair. She had had a very powerful orgasm. He hoped her screams hadn't been out of pain.

"Hm…." She didn't open her eyes, but at least she was alive.

He sighed. "I will carry you to the dungeons now. Don't be afraid when you wake up, I won't take long… do you remember what to do?"

"Thomas…" she whispered.

"Exactly, sweetie, but try to sleep now."

"Mhm…"

He kissed her forehead and decided to take a pepper-up potion before he started. He felt quite worn out.

-----

Severus sighed. Hermione took his hand and squeezed it comforting. They were sitting in the sofa in the sitting-room, waiting for the time when Severus would have to go.

"He is going to win, Hermione," Severus said sighing. "He is going to win and there is nothing we can do about it."

"But isn't it quite a risky plan?" Hermione tried to sound hopeful.

Severus sneered. "If there is one thing the Dark Lord knows, it is how to manipulate people. They will see him as their saviour and they will beg him to rule the country."  
Hermione sighed. She did see the genius in Voldemort's plan, and she couldn't stop it. He was going to make his clone tell the people that they would concur France, and then he, the real he, would step up and kill the clone and everyone would see Voldemort as a hero.

"But what about the other Death Eaters?" Hermione asked.

"You remember FEED, don't you?"

Ah, Feel-Evil-Every-Day. "Yes, but how…"

"The Dark Lord has put it in their food. They won't feel any emotion and because of that they won't feel like they need to fight. The instinct of self-preservation is another thing that potion takes away."

"Clever."

"Yes… you can't call him stupid."

Hermione sighed. There was only an hour left before Voldemort would set his plan in motion. She would be staying in Severus' house and hope he would come back alive. "And what about you?"

They had already gone through this, but she wanted to hear it again.

"The Dark Lord promised me he would speak in my favour… but I still killed Dumbledore. If I have to be in court I could show my memory of him asking me to do it, but then the Dark Lord would know… And he will consider me to be a risk in his plan with me knowing the truth…"

"So you might have to die either way…" Hermione whispered.

"If I do, you have to promise me you will run away. I think Lupin still is in France, you could go there and tell them what you know."

"But I don't want you to die…"  
He stroked away a tear from her chin. "You are young, Hermione, you will find another one."

"But I love you."  
He sighed. "And I love you. But if things weren't the way they were, you would never have laid an eye on me."

"Then I will have to thank Voldemort the next time I see him," Hermione said smiling sadly.

"Hermione, you have to promise me."

"I could save you."

"No, the Dark Lord would kill you too."

Hermione turned her head away and bit her lip. "I…"

"Hermione, please promise me you will not do anything stupid."

"I never do anything stupid," she said turning back to him and smiling innocently.

"Then I hope you won't start with it."

"Is it stupid to help the people you love?"

"If the person is me, then yes."

"You are giving yourself too little credit."

"You are giving me too much, I have done horrible things, Hermione… You have no…"

She interrupted his speaking with a kiss.

He looked strangely at her when she let go of him.

"If you are going to die, I want to give you a proper goodbye."

"We don't have much time."

"Then shut up and kiss me again."

He kissed her and held her tightly pressed against his body. She moved so she was sitting in his lap and then he broke the kiss.

"Let me just watch you," he whispered.

She smiled and he put a finger at her face, stroking her cheek and down to her chin, her lips and nose and up to forehead and then he moved his hand back over her skull and to her neck. He easily pressed her head forward and kissed her again, more passionately, like he wanted to eat her.

She inhaled his scent for what could be the last time and tried to hold back her tears.

"I love you so much," she muttered into his mouth and he pressed her harder against him.

"How delightful."  
Hermione and Severus broke apart when they heard the cold voice of Voldemort.

"Mind if I join you?"

Hermione stood up. "Yes, I would mind… my Lord."

Voldemort smiled at her. "When this is over I might take you for a ride."

Hermione arched an eyebrow, not sure if Voldemort wanted to kill her or shag her.

Severus rose quickly. "Should we leave, my Lord?"

"I suppose we should," Voldemort took a step forward. "I just want to make one thing clear to Miss Granger."  
He grabbed Severus and placed one hand at his arse and the other behind his neck and then he kissed him. Hermione didn't know if she should blush or cry. Voldemort squeezed Severus arse and Hermione heard Severus moan. Now, she definitely wanted to cry. Voldemort broke the kiss, looking very pleased with himself. Severus looked like he wanted the earth to swallow him whole.

"You always liked it a bit rough, didn't you, Severus?" Voldemort said smirking.

"Yes…" Severus whispered.

Hermione couldn't believe how evil he was. To her great distress she could feel herself crying.

Voldemort seemed to be even happier. "Just so we are clear, Mudblood, Severus will always belong to me."

His hand was millimetres away from her face when Severus pushed him away.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Severus said, rising his wand against his master.

Voldemort smiled grew wider. "What will you do, Severus? Kill me?"

"Yes!"

The Dark Lord's smile disappeared. "Really now… then let me put it this way, you may try to kill me, but I guarantee you that you will not succeed, and when you've done that I will chain you to the wall and let you watch me rape and torture your young love here."

Severus hesitated and then let his wand sank.

"Thought that much, come on now."

Hermione took one look at her lover for what could probably be the last time. When he and Voldemort had disappeared she started to cry again.

She sank down to the floor and hoped she would see him alive again.

* * *

Whi!!! New Chapter done! And I can now tell you that there is only four more chapters left! And I still need to find a next title...

If you have any ideas, pleeeeease tell me!

Oh, and Happy New Year!

Miya


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Voldemort looked at the people that were standing around the podium in the middle of the Ministry of Magic. Most of them were against him, but they were too afraid to do something. But he knew that as soon as the Dark Lord (or what looked to be him) was down, they would start to fight too. All they needed was a role model.

He heard some people muttering about him. They weren't happy with him. They didn't want to be a part of his crazy society. Well, they wouldn't be. Soon, they would be a part of his new society, where no one saw what he really was doing. He would still control everything, but he would hide behind others and call it a democracy. Then, he would be able to make some real changes and let the people think that it was their idea. He would be the new Harry Potter; everyone would listen to him and respect him. If there was something he was good at, then it had to be manipulating people. And that would be a lot easier if people weren't scared of him. Sometimes he wondered if they even listened to what he said or if they were simply too scared to hear anything else then their heartbeat.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw his clone come up on the podium, starting to talk about taking over France. Lucius was at the other side of him looking quite lost and confused. The real Voldemort smirked. The potion seemed to be working just fine. People continued to mutter about his insanity, but no one tried to do anything.

"Someone should stop him," he suddenly said to the people standing next to him.

An old man looked at him with doubt. "What do you think you could do, young man? Even Harry Potter couldn't…"

"He was just a boy. We shouldn't have put our hopes in him," another man hissed. "You're right. We should do something."

"But what?" a middle-aged women asked. "I don't want to be locked inside his dungeons."

"Well, they say by surprise is the best way to stun someone." Voldemort smiled and attacked.

He hoped his plan had worked out, because then, the Death Eaters wouldn't recognise him. Only if the potion didn't work, his plan could be destroyed. But, of course, it worked, and when people saw him start a duel with the Dark Lord, they started to scream and fight against the Death Eaters who didn't do anything to stop them. Afterwards people would forget about that and say that they had fought three Death Eaters in a row and won. People always had an ability to exaggerate.

Of course the clone was fighting back, but Voldemort already knew which spells it would cast. So he blocked them easily and after about half an hour, when all the Death Eaters had been caught, he killed the clone. People cheered and screamed. He cheered with them, but he was celebrating his own victory. Then, he noticed a photographer taken pictures. He smiled and hugged someone. People were crying and laughing, running around in ecstasy.

He jumped up at the podium. "Who wants to go with me and rescue the prisoners of Voldemort?"

"ME!" a lot of people yelled.

"How will we find it?" another asked.

Voldemort sighed inside. "I have been there myself, but I managed to escape."

"Why did he imprison you?"

Voldemort looked at the person who seemed to be asking the questions. A reporter. Of course. "I knew about Voldemort's weaknesses. I knew different techniques that would hurt him. But most importantly; I knew he was ashamed about having a muggle for a father!"

People gaped.

"How can you know this?"

Voldemort made a theatrical sigh. "Because that muggle was my grandfather… My father was the half-brother of Voldemort. My father was a good man, a muggle-doctor. I knew nothing about my relation to Voldemort before a couple of years ago, but I didn't let that put me down. I decided to do something about it! I'm Thomas Riddle, and I wanted this nightmare to end, so I did what I had to do!"

People started to cheer again.

"But!" he said, and people calmed down again. "This is just the beginning. First, we will have to rescue the ones who have suffered from this, and I'm not only talking about the ones who have suffered in the dungeons. I'm talking about the children who have to live without their parents. I'm talking about the husbands and wives who had to live without the ones they loved. We will have to work hard to make this society work again and I hope… I just hope… everyone will see the ones they love again…"

He made some crocodile tears fall down his cheeks. He stepped down for the podium. This was almost too easy. "Who wants to come with me?" he asked again.

Five people stepped forward. One of them was the reporter with a camera. Excellent.

"The rest of you, please go home to the ones you love and tell them about this. Tell them the terror of Voldemort is finally over!"

People… they were so easy to fool.

-----

Ginny woke up when she heard loud explosions and screams. What was happening? She found herself in the dungeons… What was she doing here? Oh, right, something about Voldemort having a plan… When he came, she would scream: 'Oh, Thomas'.

She tried to stand, but felt an unbelievable soreness between her legs. Then, she remembered the amazing sex she had before falling asleep. Her head had been spinning with the multiple orgasms he had given her. She remembered that she had started it, but she couldn't remember why. The only thing she knew was that he had smelled really good, and that had made her incredible horny. Okay, maybe that was why she had come on to him in such a manner.

But now she felt nauseous again. She rolled over and vomited. Feeling a little better, she sat up. She heard the noises coming closer. Strangely enough, she wasn't scared. She was just annoyed by him locking her down here. She didn't like it. And she was hungry. The next second, she had to cover her face, because the cell's door exploded.

"Ginevra!"

She looked up and saw Voldemort… and he was… crying.

She hadn't expected that. "Thomas?"

"You are alive!" He lifted her up in his arms. "What have they done to you?"

"I… I'm not sure, but I can barely stand…" She hid her face in his neck, but saw a lighting that sounded like it came from a camera. What was happening?

Voldemort kissed her on the head and carried her out. She heard other people gasping and she looked up. A lot of people were standing here and there; most of them looked like they had been down here in these dungeons for months.

Ginny felt sick and dizzy again, and she didn't really see what happened next. She was quite comfortable in Voldemort's arms. She could see what was wrong with that picture, but hell, she was hungry, pregnant, sick and sore. She didn't care if it would have been Lucius Malfoy carrying her. Or perhaps she would… Anyway, she was too weak to make any objections. But as soon as she regained full consciousness, she would hit him for making her look like a weak puppy. She heard more noises and screams, and then, she felt they where transporting, probably by some sort of Portkey. When the spinning stopped, she saw they were in a light place. She turned her head around and Voldemort let her down on the floor. She grimaced, but decided to fight the pain and sickness. There were a lot of people there; most of them seemed to be in a celebrating mood. People were running back and forth, hugging each other. Why were they so happy? She knew he had had some plan, but why would everyone be so happy? Then, she saw a very familiar face.

"Fred!"

Her brother looked her way and when he saw her, he smiled and came running. "Ginny!"

He hugged her hard and she hugged him back. Then, she felt someone else hugging her from the side.

"George," she whispered.

"Right here, little sis."

She started to cry. She, suddenly, felt very ashamed over what she had done or what she had let Voldemort do to her. How could she face her brothers after doing that? She wasn't worthy of their love anymore. She got loose from them, wanting to run away, but felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You must be Ginevra's brothers. I have heard so much about you both." It was Voldemort, of course. "I'm her fiancé, Thomas Riddle."

The twin's eyes went wide.

"You're Riddle? The one who killed Voldemort?" George looked impressed when Voldemort nodded.

"Wow, sis, why are all the heroes falling for you?" Fred asked.

Then, Ginny started to cry even harder. Voldemort embraced her. "She had a very hard time… Voldemort got her… and with the baby…"

"Baby?" George didn't look so impressed of Voldemort anymore.

"Look, guys, I love you sister more then everything in the world."

Yeah, right, just as much as Ginny loved him.

"And we are getting married and… Well, we hadn't planned to get children yet. It just happened…"

He was such a false snake. She wanted to hurt him, but she started to feel dizzy again and she didn't know what Voldemort would do if she told her brothers the truth. Probably kill them, and then, hurt her a lot more than she would be able to hurt him. She wanted her wand back. She wanted to be able to defend herself. She wanted to be able to resist him. It was her first year all over again… but now there was no Harry to save her, and she was cursed with a child she would have to look after for the rest of her life. But she couldn't kill it. It was her child after all. It hadn't been asked to be born. It was her mistake. The child wouldn't have to suffer, because its mother couldn't keep her legs shut.

Voldemort seemed to notice her self-loathing, because he stroked her chin and made her look at him. His mouth spoke words of comfort, but his eyes were lit in triumph. He had won her and she knew it.

-----

"Severus, what happened?!" Hermione rushed forward when Severus stumbled through the front door. He had been gone for hours. It was after midnight.

"They will be coming. If the mob doesn't find me, he will, and then, I will be dead or worse," Severus stumbled to one of the bookshelves and took a book from it. When he opened it, a wand fell out. He threw it to her. "Take this, you have to leave! The mob won't do anything to you, but he will."

She ran at him and hugged him. "Then, come with me."

"No, I am wanted now. People…" He took a deep breath. "People will want to kill me, because of what I did to Dumbledore."

"But I will tell them…"

He broke her off. "No, Voldemort will kill us. We are the only ones who know about his secret. You have to tell someone…"

"But…"

"Hermione! We spoke about this. You promised."

She didn't know what to do. She couldn't leave him, but the world needed to know.

"Hermione… these last weeks with you have been the best weeks of my life, but it would never last. You are still…"

"Don't." She pressed her hand against his lips. "Don't tell me I'm young."

He kissed her hand and sank down onto the sofa. "You will find someone, Hermione, but I'm doomed."

She stamped her foot on the ground, feeling like a five year old. "Stop saying that! You are not doomed, not yet. We could go to Australia…"

"Leaving so soon?"

They looked up and saw Voldemort standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Hermione, run," Severus ordered.

Hermione rose quickly, but Voldemort threw a nonverbal spell at her and she found herself immobilised.

"No, Hermione, stay. This will not take long." Voldemort blocked a curse Severus had been casting at him. "_Expelliarmus_!"

Severus blocked the spell, but Voldemort had already cast another one, and Hermione saw Severus fly up in the air and hit the opposite wall. His wand flew into Voldemort's hand.

"You won't need this." He sighed and broke the wand.

Hermione gasped and realised she was still able to move her head. "What do you want?" she asked.

Voldemort walked toward her. "Well, you see, Hermione, I got to think about my family now… and that will require some secret keeping… and I don't think you and Sevvie here will be able to do it."

"Let her go!" Severus had risen again and came stumbling toward him.

Voldemort jinxed him and Severus fell to the ground again.

"We helped you," Hermione said.

Voldemort sighed. "Yes, you did. Believe me, Hermione, if there was any other way I could keep you from talking… but there isn't. So I will just have to wipe you off the face of the earth. Tell you what; I will let you make a wish!"

He smiled at her.

"Let her go!" Severus pleaded.

"Haven't you been listing, Severus." Voldemort turned to him again. "I can't risk it. I know Ginevra will be very sad when I tell her about her friend's disappearance, but well… I will just have to deal with that problem when it arises… Any wish, Hermione?"

"Let me go to him?" she asked.

"Fine, why not… just don't try anything…"

She shook her head and felt the curse lift. Voldemort kept pointing his wand at her, but she ignored him and sank down next to Severus. She put an arm around him and held him tight. "I'm sorry," she whispered, tears in her eyes.

He moved his arms around her too. "No, I'm sorry… I never wanted this to happen…"

She looked into his black eyes and kissed him, keeping the eye connection. She hoped he would understand what she wanted him to do… Luckily, he entered her mind and she told him his plan.

_He can't attack us both at the same time. He is standing four feet away; if we both attack him one of us might have a chance… It's our only chance._

He made a small nod and kissed her again. Probably the last kiss she would receive in this life. Warm and sweet. Then, they both jumped at him. They never had a chance. Not against him. They fell with their hands still locked together. A Mudblood and a murderer. No one would miss them.

* * *

Hi! Sorry it took me so long, but that was the chapter! I haven't dared to check my e-mail yet, but I think the next chapter is already beta:ed so I will try to put it here as soon as I have looked at it again. I have been really sick since Friday and today is the first day this year (haha, funny to say that) that I haven't got a fever. If anyone want to know what I did when the clock stroke 12 on New Year's Eve, I can say that I was lying in my bed with icecubs on my chin because my jaw had swelled up. 

No... I'm not bitter... Too bad I can't kill anyone else in my story...

Hope you had a funnier New Year then I did, and good luck with the new year! You have 343 days left to make mistakes on!

Miya.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Voldemort was a very lucky man. Really, the world couldn't be any better. He was the leader of the United Kingdom and Ireland. He was about to get a powerful position in France and then the rest of Europe would follow. And the world didn't know what an evil maniac he was.

There was only one person who knew his secret and that was the same girl he was about to marry. He would make her sign a wedding contract that would make it impossible for her to tell her husband's secrets. And then, he would not have to worry about her and she would be his willing slave for the rest of her life. Well, maybe not willing, but she would do all the things a wife was supposed to do. At least she would be forced to have sex with him. And… well, raise his child.

Voldemort was indeed a very lucky man, but he wasn't happy. Not by far. Why?

Because he had killed the only other person with an ounce of intelligence, so he had no one to talk to.

The world wanted him to have a big and glamorous wedding, so he had to put all his other plans on hold to make time for dealing with things like flowers, colours and dinner for about 300 guests.

And his fiancée had become a quiet and pale zombie who cried all the time. Or she was feeling sick because of the baby. Or she just stared out in space. She couldn't even bring him proper pleasure in bed anymore and he was really stressed out about everything. You would think that a Dark Lord wasn't affected by stress, but technically, he wasn't a Dark Lord anymore, so now he had to do everything by himself and it was just too much work.

And the last and most terrifying reason why his life was miserable was the fact that he would become a father. He. A Father. To a child. He hated children. Noisy, irritating and ugly creatures, that couldn't do anything on their own. They just sat there and screamed. And not any good screams that made him cheerful, just irritating cries.

But he had promised Ginevra to let her decide what they would do with the child once it was born, and it wouldn't reflect well on his new image, if he murdered his own child. The only thing that kept his spirit up at the mind-numbing wedding-planning-meetings was plotting different strategies on how to kill the child.

It was a woman from the Daily Prophet, who had gained the honour of planning the "Saviour's Wedding". With an unlimited budget, the woman, Miss Evany, had decided to make this wedding into the event of the century. There would be musicians from different parts of the world, silk dress robes from Asia, delicacies from the oceans, flowers from South America, jewellery from Africa… There were a lot of things to fix and because of Ginevra's pregnancy; they had to do it quickly.

She was already in the third month, and she had become so skinny that her belly was showing. The healers had said that the child was fine; Ginevra was only going through a depression; it was quite normal, and all you could do was to wait and hope she would get better. But Voldemort knew the real reason; she was depressed, because she had to spend the rest of her life with him. He had seen into her thoughts and knew she was ashamed over herself. She didn't want anyone to know what she had done (or, what he had done), and therefore she couldn't get any help. She was stuck with him.

Right now, they were at another dull meeting. Miss Evany was holding a monologue about the decorations… Or maybe some feast she had been at. Voldemort didn't really care She didn't even try to get them involved anymore. She was just thinking out loud. Voldemort and Ginevra were sitting next to each other at the table. The table was full of schedules, and test-colours, and lists of different flowers and meals, and Merlin knew what else.

Voldemort looked at his fiancée, who was staring at her hands, which were lying on top of the table. He had made her a beautiful diamond-ring, which she was wearing. He had in fact given her a lot of different jewelleries, but she didn't wear any, unless he put them on her. In fact, he had to make sure she even got out of bed in the morning. Sometimes, when he was in a hurry, he would come home and find that she was still in some kind of torpor. She didn't sleep like normal people anymore. She didn't do anything normal people did. She just was there, like a lifeless doll. He had thought that was what he wanted, but now, he tried to think of a plan to get her back the way she used to be. He didn't want to live his life with a zombie. Even if they were easy to control, they weren't of any use. If he just wanted something to fuck he could get a whore! He had to bring the old Ginevra back. He couldn't even punish her for being the way she was, because she just didn't care, so it would be of no use. He sneered, took her hand and started to stroke the back of her hand with his thumb. She turned her head away from him with a small sigh, but she didn't remove her hand.

"… like a big rainbow, but then, I thought that was a bit too Irish. Not that there is anything wrong with Irish people, it just doesn't belong here. So then, I decided to take yellow flowers for…"

"Miss Evany," Voldemort interrupted. "I trust you completely with this mission, and you may do what you seem fitting, just remember that I want everyone to feel welcome. But now I think my fiancée is a bit tired… maybe we could continue this delightful conversation tomorrow?"

"But sir, the wedding is just one week away…"

"As I said, I trust you to do your best." His tone indicated that he wanted this to finish now.

"Oh… yes, of course, have a nice afternoon." She started to gather her things.

"You too."

He rose and made Ginevra get up with him. He had got them a new house by the ocean. The healers had said that saltwater was good for a pregnant woman. Not that he thought it would make any difference in Ginevra's case, but he wanted everyone to think he did what was best for her. Especially her brothers. They were a bit suspicious about his and Ginevra's relationship, but she always said that it was great. Voldemort did his best to play the part of the loving and concerned soon-to-be husband. A part he played pretty well. When they weren't alone.

They reached the kitchen and he dumped her on a chair. "It wouldn't kill you to fake an interest in your own wedding," he hissed, wanting to slap the girl, but he knew it would do no difference.

"Okay," she said indifferent.

He groaned and turned around to the pantry. "What do you want for dinner?"

"I don't know."

"Of course you don't. You don't have any ideas of your own these days."

She didn't answer. He started to make a salad. He hadn't got any House-elves yet and he didn't want anyone else to know about her eating disorder. And if he left her to feed herself she wouldn't eat anything. He didn't even trust her with knives anymore, after he had walked in on her cutting herself. She hadn't even seemed to realise what she had done, until he yelled at her. Then, she had just started to cry. He drowned the salad in dressing; she could really use the fat in it. He put the plate in front of her and sat down beside her.

"Do I have to feed you again?" he asked.

She shook her head and lifted the fork. She started to eat very slowly. When she had eaten half of it she put the fork down. "I'm not hungry."

"You will eat it even if I have to force it down your throat."

She obeyed and started to eat again. After about twenty minutes she was done. "I have to use the bathroom," she said.

"No bloody way, you have just eaten the biggest meal all week; I will not let you throw it up again."

She looked down at her feet.

"Look at me!"

She looked up; no emotion was showing in her face. Her brown eyes were empty and hollow. She just looked tired.

"Do you want to sleep?" he asked, not breaking eye contact.

"Yes."

"Let us go to the bedroom then."

"Okay."

She rose first and he followed her to their bedroom. It was very light with white walls and big windows that gave a great view of the ocean. She lay down on top of the four-poster bed, which had white sheets. Her skin almost matched the sheets. It was sad. He groaned in frustration. "Are you happy now? You will drive me mad, you know."

"If you say so…"

"What is it that you want, Ginevra?! Why are you acting like this! Why have you given up?"

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Her voice was so calm and uncaring that it was almost scary.

"I didn't want you to act like this! You are just lying here, or weeping in some corner, or hurting yourself. I don't like it!"

"Okay."

"NO! IT IS NOT OKAY! YOU ARE NOT OKAY! TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!"

She brought her knees to her chest. "It doesn't matter…"

"YOU FUCKING DODGER, DO YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST RUN AWAY FROM YOUR LIFE?" He went to the bed and hit her hard on the leg. "YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE THIS! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO ENJOY YOU, WHEN YOU ARE JUST LYING THERE?!

"Why don't you kill me then?" She had tears in her eyes.

"Perhaps I should."

He took a hold of her hair and pulled her from her bed. He dragged her to the window and pushed her through it. She yelled when her body crashed through the glass and she fell the short way to the stone ground. Voldemort smiled. Yelling was good. Yelling meant she cared. He jumped after her and landed on his feet just beside her. He gripped onto her hair again and dragged her down to the water. He went on, until the water reached his waist.

"I don't have any use for broken dolls," he hissed, and pressed her head down under water.

And she struggled! The girl did care about her life. If she hadn't wanted to live, she wouldn't have fought him. He let go of her and her head broke the surface. She gasped for air. He crossed his arms. She stared at him. Then, she let out a roar and started to hit him with her fists.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!

He let her hit him. He actually smiled. Finally, she was showing something! But he did regret giving her that diamond-ring. It was quite painful to be hit by it. She stopped hitting him; tears were running down her cheeks.

"I knew you didn't want to die." He smirked.

"I hate you and I don't want to marry you."

"I see, so instead of fighting me, you shut yourself down… really clever. I don't have any use for you, if you don't do anything."

"So you want me to fight?" She looked up at him with murderous eyes.

"I want to have a wife who lives!"

"Really? A couple of months ago you wanted a doll you could toss around how you liked."

"So? I don't want you to stop eating and never leave the bed."

She snored. "I think I know what your problem is."

"Really?" he mocked.

"Yes. You can't be happy. You always have to make up some new impossible goal that will make you unhappy until you get it. And when you got it, you don't want it anymore. You don't like to be happy."

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do! You wanted to wipe out all Muggle-borns from the world, but then you wanted all people to worship you. Can't you be happy with what you have?"

"Why should I, when I could get even more?"

"You will never be happy before you are satisfied with what you already have."

"Fine!" He lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Then you are going to make me really happy."

"Put me down!" she shrieked.

"I will, just wait."

Then, she bit his shoulder. Really hard. How she managed to bit his shoulder, when she was lying across the other one, would always be a mystery to him, but anyhow, he dropped her in the water again.

Quicker then he thought possibly, she was at the beach, running away from him into the forest that surrounded the house. He cursed and ran after her, but she was quick. Lucky for him she didn't have much power left. Her body was weak from her not feeding it properly. Before she reached the forest he was able to capture her again. He held his arms around her, while she gasped.

"Now, Ginevra, we are going back to our house and take a nice bath and perhaps something to drink, and then we are going to have a proper talk."

"I don't want to!"

He could actually feel her agony. She hated him so badly, and she hated herself for not fighting him more. She was confused and depressed, but she didn't have anyone but him. He turned her around and looked her straight in the eye.

"Ginevra, listen to me, you have nowhere to go. I will kill whoever tries to help you and bring you back to me. You will stay with me whether you like it or not. You will marry me and have my child and raise it. You will be with me forever. You can try to fight it, but it will only be worse for you. And if you try to kill yourself, I will torture your brothers for entertainment. I will seek up every friend you ever had and kill them, because you disobeyed me. Do you understand?"

"You heartless, cruel, evil monster!"

He shook her. "I asked if you understood me."

"Why are you doing this? Why me?"

Voldemort sighed. It was starting to get cold. It was still spring and the water hadn't been warm. She would get sick, if they stayed out here for too long. He also didn't want her to get any weaker than she already was.

"I told you we could have a talk, if you followed me back to the house."

She looked like she started to feel the cold too, her lips were slightly blue.

"Fine."

She broke loose from him and started to walk up to the house again. Once inside he led her to the bathroom and filled the tub with water. The bathroom was smaller then the one he had before, and it was all white and blue. The tub that was standing in one corner was the biggest thing, and the one he used the most. Then there was a toilet, a sink and a dresser. It didn't look special in any way. Ginevra didn't even try to cover herself, when he made her clothes disappear with a simple spell. She was used to it. She just sank down into the tub and cuddled her knees. Voldemort conjured two mugs with hot red wine and sank down into the tub too, giving Ginevra the other mug. She took a small sip.

"Pregnant women aren't supposed to drink alcohol," she said.

"There isn't that much alcohol in it anymore, and besides, I thought nothing could hurt the child?"

Ginevra just sighed.

"Feeling better?" he asked after some minutes of silence.

"No."

"Feeling warmer?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then I think it's time for that talk."

She looked up at him with big brown eyes. But they didn't look that strong anymore. More scared and confused.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"I want you Ginevra." He looked at her with heated eyes.

"Yes, I know, but why?"

He looked at her thoughtfully. He had never really thought about that. He just knew he wanted her and that he would never let her go. Never. He moved closer to her. "Does it matter? It's not like it will change anything."

She looked down at her knees again. "Perhaps… I just want to know…"

He took a sip from his mug. "You are special Ginevra… I feel… connected to you…"

She raised an eyebrow. "Connected? I didn't think you 'connected' with people."

"I don't… but as I said, you're special, and I want to figure out why."

"And then you will let me go?"

"No way."

She sighed and got that distant look in her face again. He shook her and put her in his lap. "No bloody way that I will let you turn into a zombie again."

She seemed to wake up. "I won't…."

"Prove it."

She looked at him questionably.

"Kiss me like you mean it," he demanded.

Her eyes travelled down to his lips and then up to his eyes again. "Kiss you?"

"It's not like you haven't done it before. I still remember that time just two months ago when you literary threw yourself at me… Why did you do that?"

She bit her lip. "I don't know… you smelled good, I suppose."

"Don't I smell good now?" He smirked and stroked her back.

"I… It's not the same…"

"Why?"

"If my brothers found out…"

"So you're ashamed of yourself?"

"Yes."

"Ginevra… no one is going to find out who I am. You are the only one who knows."

"But I know."

"Well, you will soon have someone else to take care off." He put one hand at her stomach and caressed it gently. "Kiss your fiancé, Ginevra."

She put her hand on his cheek. "You know I hate you, don't you?"

"Sometimes I hate you too," he purred.

She sighed and kissed him.

* * *

GHA! It disappeared! Stupid site who always messes with my fic...

Oh, anyway, there it was, a long and nice chapter. Hope you liked it.

Only four chapters left, boys and girls! And then I will start to post the new fic I have been working on!

Have a nice weekend!

Miya


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

If you wanted to know Ginny's view of her depression, you wouldn't get much of an answer. The reason she had shut down was so she wouldn't be feeling anything. She had been quite successful. But then, Voldemort had come and he had destroyed everything, like he always did.

Her near-death experience had made her see clearly. She had thought she wanted to die, but when it came to it, she felt she had so much to do. She didn't really believe in an afterlife and the thought, of just lying six feet under and rot, terrified her. So even if she had to live with Voldemort for the rest of her life, it was better then having no life at all. Actually, if it weren't for that whole I-killed-your-true-love-and-am-a-Dark-Lord thingy, she would have quite a good life. He spoiled her with everything she wanted, he was a tender and hot lover and… well… he didn't hurt her that much.

So bye-bye Depressed Ginny and welcome New Alive Ginny. She would start to act differently… again.

The only trouble was that she didn't really know who she was any more. She had changed so much in such a short time. Five months ago she had been in school with her boyfriend who she had loved more than anything. Now, she was betrothed to, and pregnant with, a man who could be her grandfather and who had the whole world in his hands. She didn't have a real family anymore and, as far as she knew, everyone of her friends were dead. Those were quite a lot of changes.

But still, you couldn't just quite your life. Voldemort had been quite nice to her after she had her bath. He had put her to bed, and then, he had gone to get some work done. Ginny had fallen asleep immediately. It was early in the morning when she woke up again. Voldemort snored lightly next to her. The first thing she noticed was that she had trouble breathing. She tried to take a deep breath, but ended up with a cough-attack. Then, she sneezed all over the bed.

Voldemort woke up. "What are you doing?"

She coughed again. Her throat was itching and her eyes were watering. She had a headache and all her muscles and bones were aching. And she was bathing in sweat. She fell down on her pillow again.

"I'm not feeling okay…"

Her voice was hoarse and it was painful to talk.

He frowned and put a hand on her forehead. "You're burning up, Ginevra."

She coughed again. "Just a cold…"

"Hm… I guess you shouldn't have bathed yesterday…"

"You mean you shouldn't have tried to kill me?" She closed her eyes and sighed. "Can you get me some paper?"

He sighed, but accio-ed some paper from the kitchen and gave it to her. Ginny blew her nose and noticed that Voldemort looked at her curiously.

"I swear, if you get turned on by this I will…"

He laughed. "No, Ginevra, it has just been a long time since I saw anyone down with the cold…"

Ginny tossed the paper on the floor next to her. "I don't like it…"

She closed her eyes. She really didn't feel well.

"I will see if I can get a hold of a healer. We have a lot of wedding-plans to make."

"Oh… that's alright, you can go without me…" Ginny muttered. She hated those stupid meetings.

"No way."

He patted her head and got into his robs, and then, he left the bedroom. Ginny dozed off again and awoke when she felt someone bending over her.

"… fever is too high."

She saw a young woman with a wand in her hand. She was pretty in quite a childish way, with big blue eyes and big red lips. She looked a bit confused. Ginny turned her head and saw Voldemort standing next to the woman; his hand was stroking his chin. He too looked confused.

"Is it bad?"

"Yes, especially in her condition."

"What?" Ginny made her present known with a hoarse sound.

Voldemort sighed. "Oh, honey, I don't think it was wise of you to take a swim yesterday…"

Right… a swim.

He turned to the healer again. "Can you fix it? We are getting married this Sunday."

"Yes, I know," the healer said smiling. "It's all over the news."

Ginny coughed. Voldemort sat down next to her and stroked her hair. "Don't worry sweetheart, if you aren't well, we will just do it another day. We are still going to spend our life together… it doesn't matter if it isn't official, yet."

Ginny snored, but it was turned into another cough.

The healed frowned. "I think it would be best if we moved her to St Mungo's… I don't think it's more than a cold, but you can never be sure."

Voldemort looked down at her. She knew he didn't want to leave her alone. He was afraid she would try to run away or tell anyone about him. Well, she didn't think she would be able to lift her legs right now, and who would believe that their great hero in fact was the dreadful Lord Voldemort? No one, they would just think she was nuts. Voldemort seemed to come to the same conclusion, because he lifted her from the bed and told the healer to lead the way. She was starting to freeze and she must have dozed off again, for the next time she opened her eyes, she was lying in a new bed in an unfamiliar room. There were quite a lot of people in the room, but she guessed they were healers, because they all had lime-green robs. Except Voldemort who was standing next to an old healer who looked rather displeased.

"Do you mean she hasn't used her magic since she became pregnant?"

"No, she didn't feel like she needed it." Voldemort sighed.

Lucky for him, Ginny couldn't talk anymore, so she couldn't call him a bloody liar. But she wanted to.

"Don't you young people have any idea how dangerous that is? A witch needs to use her powers, especially when she is pregnant, or else the magic will take over. It's not just her own magic, but the child's magic as well. If she doesn't let the magic out, she will explode, literally."

"But I thought you couldn't have too much magic," Voldemort objected.

"Well, no, but the magic needs to recycle. It's like everything else in the body. For instance, you need to eat, but if you don't defecate, you will get very sick and eventually die."

"So you mean using magic is like pooping?" Voldemort stared at the man in disbelief.

"Well… yes, in the sense that it needs to get out of your body after a while."

"But where do we get the magic from in the first place?"

"No one really knows, but we think it has something to do with our sleeping habits. If someone doesn't get enough sleep, he will, after a while, not be able to use his magic. We have studied the prisoners of Azkaban… But that is not the point, the fact is that you need to get your fiancée to use her magic, or she will die. If it wasn't for the cold, we might not have discovered it until it was too late."

Ginny studied Voldemort. He looked worried, but you couldn't tell if it was because of the fact that he needed to give her the wand back or the fact that she could die.

A healer next to her saw that she was awake and smiled at her. "Do you want anything? Water?"

Ginny tried to say 'yes', but all she could get out was a rasp sound. She nodded instead. The healer gave her a goblet and Ginny tried to get it down her throat, but it hurt. Voldemort saw that she was awake too and went to sit next to her.

"Oh, my little angel, how do you feel?"

She stared at him, and wondered what he would do, if she stuck her tongue out to him. He would probably laugh. But she hated it when he called her those nicknames. When they were alone, he would always call her _pet_ or _doll_. When they were with others, he would always come up with the sweetest names for her. That was really annoying. She wouldn't even have liked it, if Harry called her names. Why couldn't he just say Ginevra or even Ginny? She sighed.

"I know, honey, but you will get better soon…" He glanced at the healers, who had decided to leave them. When they closed the door, his expression changed. "But don't even think I will let you use a wand, I know you will use it against me."

"_Can you blame me?"_ she thought.

He could see what she was thinking. "I guess not, but that doesn't change the fact that I don't want to worry about you getting loose. I will have to come up with another way…"

"_Says the greatest sorcerer in the world, who didn't even know that you could die, if you didn't use your powers…"_

"Really Ginevra, you should be begging for you life by now, I could decide just to let you die."

"_But then the world would know that you didn't let me use my powers."_

"No, I could let you die when you give birth to our child, then the world would just feel sorry for me."

She tried to laugh, but it hurt. _"But then you wouldn't have me anymore, would you?"_

He didn't answer, but she didn't know if he just didn't know what to say or if he hadn't seen what she was thinking. She never knew when he could see her thoughts or not, but she didn't think it was that often. But even if he was, it was not like she had any secrets for him. You needed to have a life to have secrets.

"Fine… I think I have an idea, but we have to get married first… but we can't get married if you're sick…" He took his wand in his hand and weighed it in his hand. "Do you know how to cast nonverbal spells?"

She nodded. It had been the last thing she learnt in Hogwarts.

"Sit up."

She sat up and he sat down behind her and kicked of his shoes. Then, he put one leg at her left side and the other one on her right and made her lean back at his chest. He put one hand at her stomach and showed her his wand with his other one.

"Now, you won't be able to aim at me. Take it and cast some spells that you know require a lot of power."

She took it without any hesitation. It felt so good to have a wand in her hand again. But she could feel that it wasn't her own wand. This felt different. She started with _Accio_, because she knew she had been able to do that one before. First, nothing happened, but a moment later, the vase she had been aiming at, came flying toward her. She caught it and threw it at the floor.

"_Reparo!"_

The vase became whole again and Ginny made it fly around the room before it landed at its original place. She felt a bit better now.

"Try something harder," Voldemort insisted. "The healers will be back soon."

She thought and then cast her bat-bogey hex. It flew around the room, but disappeared. She frowned. It had never disappeared so quickly before. She must be rusty. Voldemort let her play a bit with his wand, but she just cast simple charms. She still felt weak.

"That's enough, pet," he said calm, and stopped her movements and took his wand back.

Ginny felt lost again. She wanted a wand.

Voldemort kissed her cheek. "I will give back your wand after we are married."

He got out of the bed again. Ginny leaned back against the pillow once more and rose an eyebrow questioning.

"I will make it impossible for you to hurt me with it."

She frowned. How could he do that?

"If you must know, I will put it in our wedding-contract, right after 'keep your husband's secrets', 'not lie to or hide anything from your husband' and 'to be faithful to your husband'."

She made a sneer. How could she possible be unfaithful to him? He wouldn't even let her see anyone else alone.

"I just want to be on the safe side." He smirked.

Ginny wanted to ask what his bonds would be, but he pretended like he didn't see her thoughts. Well, she would find out eventually. When she got her voice back, she would ask him. The healer came back in and gave her some different potion that would make the fever and the soreness in the throat go away. After that she just fell asleep again. Not noticing her future husband stroking her hair with an unreadable look on his face.

* * *

Well, aren't I a good girl? 

Yes I am... I know you think so!

Anyway, that was chapter 17! Only three chapters left! You have no idea what will happen. Tihi...

Have a nice week!

Miya


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Too everyone's relief Ginny got much better after just two days and there was no need to change the date of the marriage. So the morning of their marriage, a sunny spring-day in the middle of April, Voldemort was making the last thing ready. The contract that would bond him and Ginevra forever.

He frowned with the quill in his hand. He had already finished Ginevra's promises, but now he had to make his, and he had no idea on what he would write.

He slowly started to write _protect your wife and children from outside dangers_. He couldn't protect them from himself, but he didn't want to write that he would never hit his wife or children. Sometimes Ginevra just needed a good slap, or else she would get dangerous ideas. But, he would never let anyone else hurt them. After some thought, he also wrote _will always be faithful towards your wife._ As long as he had Ginevra he wouldn't need anyone else. And when she saw that he also made it a binding promise, she would be happy. He hoped.

Ginevra had acted very strange the last couple of days. For some unknown reason the child had started to get difficult and Ginevra spent half the day in the bathroom. He didn't know what she did in there. He had tried to see if he could help her in any way, but she had just yelled at him and had thrown a roll of toilet paper after him.

Well, at least, she wasn't trying to hurt herself anymore. She was almost like she had been when he first caught her, but now she seemed to have understood that she would never leave him. But she was still fighting him. He almost had to tie her to the bed to get anything done, but when he started, she would soon enjoy it too and she would reward him with screams of pleasure. Voldemort sighed and got up from behind the desk. Why did everything have to be so damn difficult? He wanted Ginevra to submit, but he didn't want her to go cold and boring. Why were women so difficult? Why didn't they come with a manual?

There was a knock on the door. "Sir? You are expected at the chapel."

"I'll be right there, just a moment."

Voldemort looked down at the contract again and wrote one last promise: _you will value your wife for the rest of your days. _Yes, he would always value Ginevra. But first he would make her marry him. With a last look in the mirror; he took the contract and Apparate to the chapel.

"Oh! Sir!" Miss Evany waved at him.

Voldemort sighed. It really was good to be able to rule Great Britain, but sometimes he missed to be able to do a Cruciatus when he felt annoyed. Like when Miss Evany showed him a white and blue dress robe, she thought would suit him. What was wrong with the world?

"Miss Evany, is everything ready?" he asked, trying not to sound like he wanted to strangle her.

The woman was dressed in a short pink gown and had flowers in her hair. Flowers! He frowned and started to wonder what Ginevra would look like. Maybe he should have been a little more involved in the wedding plans.

"Yes, we will start to let the guests in now. So if you will just stand here and welcome everyone that would be great."

He made a smile, but as soon as Evany turned around, the smile disappeared. Maybe he would let an accident happen to Evany… No one could really control those chimeras these days…

"Riddle."

He turned around and came face to face with George Weasley. Or maybe it was Fred…

"Ah, Mr Weasley, how wonderful to see you!" He made another smile.

"Where is my sister?" the red-haired man asked.

"I think she is getting herself ready. I haven't seen her since this morning. She was really thrilled."

That was an overstatement. He had dragged his fiancée from the bed into the shower and she had yelled at him the whole time. He just hoped she wouldn't try anything in here. He would hate to come up with a reason for her actions. But if she did, he would just say to the world that she had these fits sometimes… The poor girl had lost some of her mind when Harry Potter died. But that didn't keep him from loving her more than anything else in the world… Yes, that would do.

"May I see her?" whichever one of the twin asked.

"Why, of course, after the wedding that is. I guess she is very nervous and not in the mood to see anyone… But you and your brother will sit at the same table as us at the dinner."

Fred or George Weasley nodded and left.

"Thomas!"

Voldemort turned around and saw the minister, Mr Edding, approach him. Voldemort was, of course, the one who ruled, but he didn't want to be the one who actually sat on the throne. He just controlled the ones who were sitting there. And everyone knew Voldemort was the true leader. He was the one who made all the big decisions. Edding only took care of the things that didn't matter to Voldemort. Like if some random wizard would go to jail, or if there would be a law against some spell. His time was too valued to be wasted on small stuff.

"Minister, I'm glad you could join us."

"Of course, my boy, of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Voldemort smiled. "How are things going with France?"

Edding sighed. "We will have them soon, Thomas… but I could use your help."

"Naturally, I will come by your office on Monday."

"No wedding trip?"

"Ginevra isn't feeling well because of the baby. We will have a proper trip once the baby is born."

"I see, well, see you later Thomas."

Voldemort smiled and greeted about a hundred more people, before Miss Evany came back and told him, it was time to begin. Voldemort stepped forward to the altar. Just like in a muggle-wedding, wizards had an altar and a minister that would bond the pair. Mr Edding would be the one to marry this happy couple, but if you weren't famous like Thomas Riddle, you could get some other, less important, ministry-worker from the family-agency. It took awhile before the three hundred guests had taken their seats, but after about ten minutes, Evany smiled at him and opened a door at the other end of the chapel. And the bride entered.

Everyone rose and turned their heads to the happy girl, who didn't look that happy. Ginevra was dressed in a red and white dress with a lot of fabric that hid her stomach and made her look plumper than she was. Her hair hung loose over her shoulders, except for a tuft that was drawn back in a braid. She held a bouquet of white flowers in her hands and the only piece of jewellery, she wore, was a small golden necklace shaped as a heart. She went slowly through the chapel, until she was standing next to Voldemort. He took her hand, but she didn't look at him.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today to unite these two loving persons in a magical matrimony…"

Voldemort stopped listening. All he and Ginevra had to do was to sign the contract, and then, Edding would make the bond that would unite them forever. But first the minister would talk for awhile and remind everyone what Thomas Riddle had done for them and how this was a happy day… blah, blah, blah…

However, Voldemort was a bit concerned about Ginevra. She wouldn't meet his eyes, she bit her lip and her hands were sweaty. She was up to something, he knew it. He squeezed her hand and she finally looked up at him. Oh, she was up to something, he could see it in her eyes. His eyes went hard and he shook his head in a barely noticeable manner. He wanted her to remember what he had threatened to do if she would try to flee, but he didn't know if the message got through.

"Ginevra Weasley," Mr Edding said and held out a quill. "Do you take this man as your beloved husband?"

Ginevra went pale and just stared at the quill. Voldemort squeezed her hand tighter. She looked at him. Was she… pleading to him? Oh, this wasn't good, not good at all. He had to do something. People had started to turn in their seats, whispering to each other. Voldemort smiled in a manner what could be perceived as an encouraging smile and he bent forward.

"You will not be the first to die, my love, you will be the last," he whispered softly.

Ginevra jumped, took the quill and signed her name at the bottom of the paper.

Mr. Edding cleared his throat. "Thomas Riddle, do you take this woman as your beloved wife?"

Voldemort smiled, took the quill and signed the paper.

Mr. Edding looked relieved. "Hold each other's hands."

Voldemort took Ginevra's hands in his and looked her deep into her eyes. Ginevra trembled when Edding bonded their hands together with a magical band that would unite them, body, soul and magic. Edding started to hum an old and magical melody. While he was humming the bond started to glow brightly. The melody was traditional for marriages and the magic in it made anyone who heard it hum along. Soon the whole chapel was humming, included Voldemort and Ginevra. The bond made one last sparkle before it disappeared into their soul. People started to cheer. Voldemort looked down at his young wife and smiled before he kissed her.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

Ginevra scowled at him, and he could see the tears in her eyes. He wiped them away.

"What do you say about some dinner and dancing?"

"I rather go home…" she muttered.

Well, she called it 'home' that was progress. Soon she would also call him by his name. She only did that now when they were in public. "I think the people here want to celebrate."

"I'm not in the mood."

"Too bad."

He took her by the arm and went to receive congratulations from different annoying persons. The ceremony continued inside a big room where a lot of tables and chairs were standing. Voldemort led Ginevra to the table in the middle of the room and pulled out her chair for her. She sat down and Voldemort sat down next to her. After about ten minutes, everyone had been seated. Next to Voldemort sat, of course, minister Edding and next to him sat his wife. Ginevra sat next to George Weasley, who sat next to Luna Lovegood. And next to her sat Fred Weasley, and then, the circle was completed. There were 40 small tables in the room. So the catering, they had hired, would have their hands full.

"What happened to you, Ginny?" George asked. "You looked totally freaked out up there."

Ginevra glared at her husband. "I just… cold feet I guess… but it doesn't matter now…"

George looked suspiciously at Voldemort who just sighed and rubbed his wife's back. "It must be the baby. Remember last week when you decided to take a swim? You do the most peculiar things, honey."

She stamped his foot under the table, but he just smiled. The first course of food was served, some kind of salad with eggs.

"When do you expect the baby?" Mrs Edding asked.

"In October," Voldemort answered. "So she is past the first three months…"

"Oh, I remember those, I couldn't eat for days, and then, suddenly, I would eat anything I could lay my hands on…" Mrs Edding made a small laugh. "Don't worry, Ginevra, you will soon feel a lot better."

"I hope so…" Ginevra muttered.

"I'll be there for you, love." Voldemort kissed her on top of the head.

Ginevra gripped his hand. Hard. "Oh, I know you will, sweetie."

Voldemort arched an eyebrow smugly. What was she playing at? Just a couple of minutes ago, she had begged him not to marry her, and now, she played along in his little game. Women, he would never understand them… Especially pregnant women. The next course was served, a fish soup. They would have five meals before the evening was over. He looked at Ginevra, while she ate her soup and talked to her brother about their plans to re-open the joke shop.

"I wish they would put up a Sqiddle-detector." Luna sighed. "Sqiddles really like jokes and they could turn the whole store into a mess…"

"Yeah, Luna, we'll put up one of those when you have showed us what a 'Sqiddle' looks like," George laughed. "If they aren't bigger than flies, they can't do much damage."

"I can't show you what they look like, they are invisible."

"How fitting," Voldemort muttered.

Ginevra stamped him on the foot again. Oh, he would remember this later one when they were alone. No one stepped on the Dark Lord's foot and got away with it. The next dish was a steak with baked potatoes. Ginevra didn't eat so much this time, but she had finished the two other dishes, so he wasn't worried.

"What do you plan to do when the baby is born, Ginny?" Fred asked.

"Not sure, I would like to finish my education…" She glared at Voldemort.

"Of course you should, darling, we will see if we can find a private teacher. Why don't you start before the child is born?"

If she learnt stuff, she wouldn't have so much time to think. Yes, that was a good plan. He just had to make sure the teacher understood that he had to leave whenever Voldemort wanted to spend some quality time with his wife. The fourth course was the ice-cream with strawberries. Voldemort made a big scene by feeding Ginevra with a strawberry. Then, there was the last dish, chocolate cake.

"This tastes wonderful," Edding declared and licked the last bit of chocolate from his spoon.

Voldemort took one look at the minister's round belly and put his own spoon down. No way would he end up as a fat old man. He glared at Ginevra; he would need some exercise tonight… He would live forever in this body; he needed to keep it trimmed.

"May I have this dance?" he asked his wife.

"I don't know, I'm quite tired…"

"I know, honey, just one dance and then I will bring you home."

"Fine."

It was a slow dance and Voldemort held her tightly, while they swayed over the dance floor. Everyone was looking at them. This was their dance. When it finished, everyone clapped, before other couples started to dance.

"Do you want to say goodbye to your brothers?" Voldemort asked.

Ginevra cast an eye in their direction, but shook her head. "I don't think I will be able to…"

Voldemort sighed and swept her up in his arms and Apparated home to their bedroom. He put her down again and she hurried away from him.

"It's our wedding night…" He smiled.

"I'm just tired."

"Oh, believe me, you will be past tired when I'm done." He stepped behind her and put his hand on her shoulders.

"I have married you. Can't you just leave me alone for one night?" She sounded like she was about to cry.

He ignored her and stroked her arms. "Maybe we should try something new… will you bite me?"

She pushed him away. "Aren't you listening?! I don't want to!"

He actually giggled. "My sweet naive Ginevra, haven't you understand a single thing? I own you; tomorrow I will make you tell me all your little family secrets, but tonight I want to explore some new field of my wife…"

"Can't you just be nice one night?!" She started to get angry. It must be because of the baby.

"When I got you? I don't think so." He stepped up to her again and let his hand wander over her back. "And you got two holes that don't bite…"

"NO! I will NOT let you touch me there!" She pushed him away again.

"What part of 'I own you' don't you understand?" he asked irritated. "I can do whatever I want with…

"YOU HAVE ALREADY RUINED THAT, YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" she rowed. "Have you heard about haemorrhoids? Well, it's something that you can get from BEING PREGNANT! And you have already succeeded in giving me that. Do you now how painful it is to shit with those bleeding things up your arse?! No, of course you don't, because you don't have to do such things."

Why did she always have to yell out such disgusting things? "Ginevra…"

"NO! IF YOU TOUCH MY ARSE WITH YOUR FUCKING COCK I WILL RIP IT OFF AND FUCK YOUR BLOODY ARSE WITH IT, AND THEN, YOU WILL KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE!"

She went to the bathroom and slammed the door shut after her. Voldemort sank down onto the bed. Getting married… ugh… Why hadn't anyone warned him?

* * *

Well, aren't they a happy couple? Voldemort is such a Prince Charming!

Have a nice week! (I like your reviews)

Miya


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Ginny couldn't believe it! She was married! Married to the most evil man in the galaxy! And he had wanted to bugger her. She had always known he was sick, but anal-sex? In her condition? That was mad. After everything she hadn't done to him, he had wanted to stick his cock up her arse!

She could have told her brothers who her husband was, but she hadn't. She could have denied putting her name on that contract, and even if he had forced her, all the guests would have known that she did not love her husband. But she hadn't done any of that. Why? Because she didn't want him to hurt her brothers or Luna. And she didn't want him to hurt her baby.

Yes, Ginny didn't want her baby to die. Why? She had no idea. She just didn't want it to die. Perhaps she was like her mother, who always had taken care of everyone even if they couldn't afford it. Or perhaps she just wanted to irritate Voldemort. Either way, she had done everything he had wanted, and when he had suggested anal-sex, she had just broken down and yelled at him.

She looked around in the bathroom and decided she needed a bath before going back out again. She had filled the tub and was about to step down in it, when she heard him knocking.

"Ginevra? May I come in?"

Oh, he sounded regretful. Ginny snored and sank into the water. If he wanted to come in, he would just blast the door. Two minutes later, he did just that. Ginny closed her eyes and sighed.

"Why are you in the bath?"

She could hear him getting closer. "I need to relax. Go away."

"I just thought we could do something fun…"

Ginny opened one eye. "Since when is anal-sex fun?"

"Some women… and men… like it."

"Well, I don't!" She closed her eye again.

"How can you know that? You haven't tried, have you?"

"No, but just taking a shit right now is quite painful, I don't want anything else there," Ginny paused. "But I think it's disgusting anyway."

"Really? I know some people who think I'm very good at it."

Ginny's eyes snapped open. "You had your cock up in someone's arse?"

Voldemort smirked. "Quite a few actually."

"Disgusting," she muttered. "I will never let you do it to me."

Voldemort sighed and shook his head. "We will see."

"No."

Voldemort smirked and sat down behind her and placed his hands at her shoulders. Ginny stiffened, but he started to massage her gently.

"A pregnant woman shouldn't be so tense, doll, you need to relax."

Ginny sighed. "And you have nothing to do with me being tense…"

He leaned forward and kissed her skull. "If you let me, I will be a good husband."

"And a good father?"

His hands stopped briefly before he pushed her forward and started to massage her back. "I will not run away from my responsibility."

"Sometimes it worse to have a father…" Ginny whispered, remembering a girl in her school year, who came back from the summer vacation black and blue. Her father had had too much to drink and figured that his daughter would work just as well as his wife had. Ginny had tried to comfort the girl, but she had killed herself that same winter.

"I would never hurt my own blood…"

"Really?"

"Well, not more than I have to."

"My parents never hurt us and we turned out okay."

"Not everyone would agree on that…"

"I don't care what you think, you're mad."

He chuckled and his hands went up to her neck. "We don't have to speak about children right now… I rather talk about your family secrets."

Ginny sighed. He was right; there were some things, he needed to know now that he was married to a Weasley. Most of them were small things, like all Weasleys being allergic to blueberries. But there was one big secret.

"Do you have any family secrets?" Ginny asked, trying to delay her explanation.

"Well… not exactly secrets, but you will find out soon. First, I want to know about yours."

Ginny took a deep breath.

"My ancestor… well, the legend is that she was a very powerful and beautiful witch, and that the Norse God Freyr fell in love with her. They had two children, a boy and a girl; a twin actually. But Freyr's sister Freyja got jealous and cursed the children. The boy got impotent and the girl got some kind of disease that made her look hideous. No one would ever want to touch her… But one day, a poor, blind man came to the village. The girl took pity on the man and asked him if he wanted something to eat and someplace to sleep…"

Voldemort had stopped his movements over her shoulders and Ginny showed him she wanted him to continue by rubbing her back against his hands. He smirked and continued, so Ginny would continue her story.

"They legend is that Freyr, who was a fertility god, whispered in the man's ear that night and encouraged him to go and visit his daughter. Unable to resist Freyr's suggestions, the man visited the daughter and they had intercourse. The man loved her so much after that night, that he married her straight away. And when Freyr learned that his daughter was indeed pregnant, he made sure that the child would be protected at all cost during those nine months in the mother's womb. And that is how it has been like ever since… And that also explains why every Weasley has red hair. We are descendants from Freyr, the red-haired Love God."

Voldemort was silent, while he thought of what she had said.

"Do you think the myth is true?" he finally asked.

"I don't know, but it must have been a very powerful wizard who cast the spell."

"Naturally… but it might still be just a mortal…"

"Freyr might have been a mortal; he was just made immortal by people's believes."

"True… do you think we will become Gods?" Voldemort sounded hopeful.

Ginny sighed. "I don't think people these days have time for Gods… Also wizards and witches have never had any Gods, just very powerful people."

"I wouldn't mind becoming a God…"

Ginny snored. "I think you would have to die first."

"When did you become so deep?"

"Well… I have to think of something, when you are sticking that tool of yours in me."

Now, Voldemort snored. "Yet, the way you scream indicates that you do not think, while I'm 'sticking that tool' in you."

Ginny sighed. Fine, she didn't think when they had sex, but she felt it would have been fun, if Voldemort would have thought, she did.

"Do you have any other family secrets?" he asked.

"Well… we can eat whatever we want and not gain a single pound."

"But your mother was rather fat."

Ginny laughed. "She had given birth to seven children, of course she was fat. After Fred and George, her body just didn't transform back to her original form."

"I don't want you to get fat."

"Well, I don't want to have many children with you. After I have given birth to this child, you will just have to use a contraceptive potion."

"Why should I use the potion?" Voldemort sounded angry.

"Well, you are the one who always wants to have sex. Therefore you should have to make sure we don't get any other children! And I get nauseated by it…"

"It's more normal for the witch to use it…"

"Well, wizards can use it too. And I don't care what's normal, if you don't use it I … well, I will just not sleep with you."

Voldemort got up from behind Ginny and stripped, before he sank into the bathtub.

"What are you doing?!" Ginny tried to get up, but he took her hand and made her sit on his lap.

"I don't like threats, Ginevra," he growled in her ear. "Especially not sex-threats."

"Do you want more children?"

"No!"

"Take the potion then. You can never count on my memory, what if I forget it one night?" Ginny smiled to herself.

Voldemort cursed. "Fine, I'll take it… but first…" He started to kiss her neck. "It's still our wedding-night and I want it to be special…" His hands stroked her arms slowly. "Do you want me to make it special…?"

Ginny turned her head around and looked at him. "Fine… let us get back to the bedroom."

Voldemort kissed her gently, lifted her up in his arms and carried her back to the bedroom. He dried them with a simple spell, before he put her down on the bed. At first, he just stood there and watched her lying on their bed. Ginny felt quite uneasy under the scrutiny of his eyes and covered her breasts.

"No, don't do that," Voldemort groaned, and he sat down at the bed and took her wrists. "I want to see my wife."

Ginny twisted, but obeyed. If she didn't think of what and who he was, she would enjoy this more. He was a very beautiful male; so much like the boy she had fallen in love with when she was eleven. It was only five years ago… He let go of her wrists and stroked her arms with his fingertips. He caressed her shoulders and neck, down to her breasts and abdomen. He let one of his hands rest on the bump while he caressed her face with the other. He looked at her with a tiny smile and warm eyes. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought, he loved her. Maybe she would pretend that he did. Maybe it would be easier to live with him if she did.

"I hate you," she whispered with tears in her eyes.

"You will learn to love me, Ginevra." He smiled and bent down to kiss her.

"Will you love me?"

"I couldn't feel more for you than I already do, treasure."

He kissed her again and Ginny placed a hand on his shoulder. She wondered if she would start to fight him again when she wasn't pregnant. Probably not, she wouldn't want anything to happen to their child. Weasleys had always taken care of their own. They always cared, even if the child didn't. She hoped her child wouldn't reject her like Percy had done to Molly. Voldemort kissed her neck and started to massage her swollen breast.

"Did you mean what you said about getting me a teacher?" Ginny asked.

"Mm… If you want to."

"I do… But I would be even happier if I could start at Hogwarts again."

Voldemort looked up at her. "Can we discuss this tomorrow? I rather fuck than talk."

Ginny giggled. "Can't you do both?"

Voldemort growled, and started to lick and suck on her breast.

"I take that as a no."

"Mhm…"

He kissed his way up to her neck again and left some love-bites before he gave her another mind-blowing kiss. Ginny moaned when he nibbled on her lower lip and bit her tongue. His hands turned her over, so she was lying on the side. He stroked her back and squeezed her arse, still kissing her senselessly. Ginny could feel his erection on her thighs and put her leg over his hip, so she could press herself closer to him.

This was the best part in their relationship. The part, where she forgot who she was, and they were just a man and a woman together. Ginny still felt guilty for letting herself feel this way, but this was as good as her life was going to get, and she just looked at it practical. Feelings didn't matter anymore; she was just a woman looking for release.

Voldemort's hand came down to her dripping vagina. He fumbled a little, before he found her clit and was able to tease it. Ginny moaned and bit his neck. He groaned and pushed into her with a hard stroke. Ginny let go of his neck and started to lick it instead. He tasted like iron and somewhere in the back of her mind, she figured, she had drawn blood from him. Her hand played with the small string of hair on his chest, while the other played with the hair on his head. He tried to kiss her again, but got a hold of her cheek with his lips instead. With the next stroke, he found her mouth and they were kissing.

He rolled her over so she was on the top of him. He moved her up and down over his cock, and she helped him. Suddenly, she broke the kiss and sat up, still moving up and down, she smiled the most curious smile. For the first time, she felt in control.

Still smiling, she placed her hands on his that were lying on her hips. She started to move faster and her breasts bounced. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of power. She was in control now, she was on the top, she was riding him, she was…

At the bottom.

Voldemort had turned her over again and had stopped moving, pinning her body down tightly between the bed and him.

"You tease," Ginny muttered and tried to move.

Voldemort chuckled. "I just want to make some things clear, love; I'm the controlling part in this marriage. Don't even pretend you can control me."

Ginny felt her anger rise, and with a power, that even surprised her, she pushed him off of her.

"You are ruining everything!" she yelled. "I could probably be happy, you know. But no, you have to make everything worse! Every time you do something sweet, you have to take two steps back and make everything much worse! Do you miss torturing people so much that you have to torture me instead?" She rose from the bed. "What is wrong with you!?"

Voldemort looked at her with a stupefied expression. If she wasn't so angry, she would have laughed at him. Instead, she glared as he crawled out of bed and came toward her.

"Ginevra, you know who I am… Why do you act so surprised?"

He tried to put his arms around her, but she pushed him off and went to the other side of the bedroom.

"We were having fun! Why couldn't I just have some fun? Just for a couple of minutes?!" Ginny laughed hysterical. "Now, you have even ruined sex! Well, I guess I could have seen it coming; I'm married to a Dark Lord for crying out loud! Of course he would ruin sex, he managed to mess up everything else in my life, why not sex too?"

"Ginevra, you are hysterical…"

"Fucking right I am! I had a good life, a loving family, a loving boyfriend, a loving… well… a fun school. And you have to kill everyone, kidnap me and make me pregnant. I'm sixteen years old! SIXTEEN! There are girls who haven't even had sex when they are sixteen! And then, you marry me. I didn't even know I could get married! I thought I had to be of age…"

"I have some connection…" Voldemort muttered.

"Of course you do! Everything is so easy for you. You threaten and murder and everything always goes so well for you ... Fucking Ladidadida!"

Ginny took a deep breath and glared at her husband, who was standing at the other side of the bed. "I don't even know what to call you," she whispered. "I don't even have a name for you."

She took another deep breath and lay down on the bed. "Just fuck me and make me forget everything for a couple of minutes."

And for once, Voldemort just shut up and did what he was told.

* * *

Well, I will just give you the epilogue right away. But if you want to leave a review, I will be very happy! 


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue

Voldemort wasn't someone who could stay in bed half a day just because he was too lazy to get up. No, he was certain that the world would stop spinning, if he didn't rise up in the morning and made everything spin.

But the morning after his wedding, he didn't want to leave the bed. He hadn't been able to sleep after he had finished fucking Ginevra. Her words kept spinning around in his head. Had he done something wrong? He had just taken what he wanted! What was wrong with that? Besides, shouldn't Ginevra be happy to be married to the most powerful man in the world? Why didn't she want to be with him? And, most importantly, why did he even care?

He placed his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. Ginevra had disappeared into the bathroom a few moments ago, and he considered going over there as well. The bathroom door opened again and he decided he could stay in bed a little longer.

"Come back to bed, pet," he called.

"Why?" Ginevra stopped in the middle of the room.

"I wish to speak with you."

"And you can't do it outside of the bed?" Ginevra muttered, but crawled back down in the bed just the same.

Voldemort turned around and faced her. "I will give you your wand back today. But first, we will discuss some things."

Ginevra looked quite puzzled, but she didn't interrupt him.

"From now on, you will be able to understand Parseltongue. And if you practise, you will be able to speak it. Like with any other couple, our magic is bonded now, so that's why you can understand it. Our child will also understand it. But I don't want you to use it when we are in public. We are not supposed to know it."

"But what if our child speaks it? He or she may not know better…"

"I don't think that will be a problem; babies often make noises that no one understands. And I don't think anyone will understand it, besides us. The only other Parselmouth, besides me, was Potter."

Ginevra made a small grimace of sadness. "And if our child gets married?"

"Well, then the spouse will know it too, but we don't have to worry about that now. It's not likely that will happen during the next 20 years… The world may look different by then." Voldemort smiled.

"Even if he or she marries a muggle?"

"My child will never marry a muggle," Voldemort snored.

Ginevra looked down. "Could you do something for me?"

"What?"

"Could you stay away from the child?"

"Ginevra, I'm the child's father."

"Yes… But I promise I will never disobey you, if you let me take care of the child. I don't want you to be alone with it."

"You wouldn't be able to disobey me even if you tried," he hissed.

Ginevra looked him in the eyes. "If knew that our child was safe I will be happier. And if I'm happy, I might be easier to live with."

Voldemort sighed and stroke her cheek. "Fine, I will not go near our child unless you are there. But you know you are giving me a great way to get my revenge on you, if you would disobey me."

"Yes, but for that to work, you will have to stay away from, and even be nice, toward the child. Otherwise I may think I can do whatever I want and it will not matter."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, I'm telling you the truth. Can't we tell each other the truth from now one?"

Voldemort stared at her. "You are something special, Ginevra."

She sighed. "You too."

"Fine, pet, I will be nice to the child, unless you disobey me." Voldemort kissed her. "Do you think we can make this work?"

"I will always hate you for making me go through this," she said.

"A lot of people marry others against their will, but they manage."

"They do…"

"Kiss me?"

Ginevra sighed, but kissed him.

-----

One year later, Voldemort and Ginevra still lived together. They had a beautiful son named Arthur after Ginevra's father. Voldemort despised the name, but it worked wonders from a propaganda perspective, so he had, grudgingly, given the name his approval.

Voldemort, or Thomas Riddle, was the leader of Europe and North America. He was also the unofficial leader of the rest of the world. But his title was just bank-director. He had figured out that if you controlled people's money, you controlled the people. He, of course, had bodyguards that reminded Ginny of the Death Eaters, but no one would even think of calling them that.

"Tom?" Ginevra had, finally, began to call him that, even when they were alone.

"Yes, pet?" Voldemort looked up from the newspaper.

"Mr Wittlespoon says that I am ready to take an exam now."

Voldemort smiled. Ginevra became happier after he held his word and allowed her to have a teacher. She wanted to work as a Healer, and she wouldn't be able to do that without an exam.

"That is excellent, doll." He patted his lap and Ginevra sat down on it.

"I will have to do it at Hogwarts."

Voldemort frowned a little. "Can't you do it here?"

Ginevra sighed. "You can't keep me locked inside here forever, Tom. People will start to gossip, if I don't get a job. Just yesterday, Mrs Edding wondered why I never went out shopping with her."

"But I like having you here, pet," Voldemort grumbled.

"You can't just do what you want anymore, Tom. People will talk."

Ginevra had become very good in getting him to do what she wanted. He knew he could only blame himself. He was the one who had to be cautious about what other people thought. Even if he was in control of a lot of their thoughts, he couldn't control the gossip. And gossip had made great leaders fall before. Even if it was unlikely, it could happen to him. Especially if people started to look into the fact that there was no record of him existing before "Voldemort" died.

"But you are only seventeen… Can't you stay home with Arthur for a year, and then take your exam?"

"It will only take a couple of weeks, Tom. We can get a nanny."

"I don't trust them."

"I will find someone good."

Voldemort knew when he was defeated. "Fine… take the exam… But will you wait a year before you start to study to become a Healer?"

"Of course, honey," Ginevra chirped, and rose from his lap.

Voldemort shook his head and returned to newspaper. Who had said that you couldn't live happily ever after with an enemy?

* * *

Yep, that was it! A happy ending! Hope you liked it!

And before anyone asks what happened to George and Fred; They never suspect Thomas Riddle for being Voldemort, they were just suspicious like brothers are when their little sister gets a boyfriend. So, sorry, they won't blow Voldy's cover.

So, thank you for reading my story! If you would like to read more from me, keep your eyes open, because soon I will post a new story here called "The most dangerous words in the world are: I do". It's a Hermione/Severus, and Voldemort will have a big part. But I wont say more then that!

Have the best weekend and please review!

Miya


End file.
